Paths
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: When she is eighteen and a freshman at Springfield College, Cameron Westfield meets senior John Cena. Will life take them both down the same path? Or will they go down individual paths?
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1998. Cameron Westfield was eighteen and starting her freshman year at Springfield College in Springfield Massachusetts. She'd just gotten to her room. It was a single. After unpacking some she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was short about five foot two. Her hair was dark brown and long. Her eyes were the same color. She had small black rim glasses. She was the bookworm type.

Cameron had been at school for two weeks. She'd gotten a job at a coffee shop and was starting tutoring session with a senior at the college today. She went to his dorm room and knocked. A big muscular guy answered the door.

"I'm looking for John Cena." She said.

"That's me."

"I'm your tutor, Cameron Westfield."

"Oh, you're Cameron." He said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Come on in."

She went inside. "Let me guess." "You were expecting a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to disappoint you." "Let's get started."

"Ok." They sat down at a desk in his room. She noticed what looked like a half finished letter.

"Sorry did I interrupt something?"

"I was just writing a letter to my girlfriend Liz." "She goes to Boston College."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since our senior year in high school." "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did but we broke up at the beginning of last year."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." "Let's get started with what you're good and bad at."

Two days Cameron was at work. John came in and up to the counter.

"Hi Cameron." He said.

"Hi." "I didn't know you worked here."

"I started here two weeks ago."

"I'll take a regular coffee."

She got the coffee. "That's a dollar fifty."

John paid for the coffee. "See you for tutoring later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron had been tutoring John for two weeks. She thought he was very nice. It was starting to get colder outside and the leaves were changing colors. Cameron was on campus sitting under a tree, listening to a CD player, singing and reading a book. John was walking passed. When he heard her singing he stopped and looked at her. He thought her voice was beautiful. She could sense someone was looking at her and looked up. When she saw John she took off her headphones.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said going over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading a book." "Then I have a class, then I'm going to study with my friend Ginger, then I have a shift at the coffee shop." "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to work out with my friend Rob."

"Have fun." She stood up.

"You to."

"See you tomorrow for tutoring."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

""Bye."

The next night at around seven John was in his room on the phone talking to Liz.

"I love you too." There was a knock at his door. "I'll call you in a few hours." "Bye." They hung up. John answered the door. It was Cameron. "Hi."

"Hi." She said. She went inside.

They'd been working for about an hour.

"Do you care if I turn on the TV?" John asked. "One of my favorite shows is on."

"Not at all." He turned on the TV. "You like wrestling to."

"Yeah." "You like it?"

"Yeah I've watched it ever since I was little."

"Me to." "I'd like to be a wrestler someday."

"Me to, but it'll never happened for me."

"Why not?" "WWF has had women's champions."

"Yeah but women don't get opportunities like the men do." "Plus you have to be attractive to be a female wrestler and I know I'm not very attractive."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a nerd." "It worked for my ex-boyfriend because he was a nerd to."

"You're not a nerd."

"Yes I am." "I'm ugly."

"Are you serious?" He said not believing what he was hearing. "Cameron, no you're not."

"Of course you would say that, we're friends."

"That has nothing to do with it." "I tell Rob he's ugly all the time."

She laughed. "I doubt that."

"You're beautiful."

"Yeah right." She said not believing him. "Back home no one, other then my ex-boyfriend, no one ever looked at me or thought about me that way."

"I'm sure they did, you just didn't notice."

"I think I could tell if someone was attracted to me."

"Well you are beautiful." "You're crazy for not thinking so."

"You're really sweet for wanting to make me feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron was working her shift at the coffee shop. It was a slow night. John and Rob came in.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." Cameron said.

"Cameron this is my friend Rob, Rob this is my friend Cameron."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Rob said.

"What would you guys like?"

"I'll take a regular coffee and a donut." John said.

"I'll take a black coffee and a blueberry muffin." Rob said.

"Ok." Cameron said.

"Slow night." John asked looking at Cameron.

"It's been dead all night." "$3.50 for yours John and $4.50 for yours Rob." They paid her.

"See you tomorrow Cameron." John said.

"Ok."

The next day John and Rob were at the gym with their friend Sam.

"Are you guys still coming over to watch Survivors Series this weekend?" Sam asked. They both said yes.

"Can I invite a friend of mine?" John asked.

"Sure." "Anyone I know?"

"No you don't know her."

"Her?"

"Yeah." "She's my English tutor." "She likes wrestling to."

"Yeah and John has a big crush on her." Rob said smirking.

"What?" John said. "I do not."

"Bullshit." "I saw the way you were looking at her at the coffee shop last night." "Not that I blame you, she's cute."

"She's a freshman."

"That doesn't mean you can't like her."

"I have Liz."

"I know but that doesn't seem to be stopping you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

A few hours later Cameron was tutoring John in his room.

"What are you doing on Sunday night?" John asked.

"Studying."

"Well a buddy of mine is getting Survivors Series on pay-per-view." "Do you wanna come watch it with me and Rob?"

"Sure."

"He lives about ten minutes off campus." "I'll write down directions and the address."

"Ok."

Cameron showed up to the house at about 7:50 on Sunday night. She knocked on the door. Sam answered it.

"You must be Cameron." He said.

"That's me."

"Come in."

She went inside. "Brr, it's cold."

"Hi Cameron." John said

"Hi John, hi Rob."

"Hi." Rob said.

"Do you want a snack?" John asked. "We have pretzels and chips."

"I'll take pretzels." She said. "Tonight's gonna be good we're finally getting a new WWF Champion."

"Who do think will win the tournament?"

"Either Steve Austin or The Rock."

"That's what I think to."

The pay-per-view had just ended. The Rock had won the tournament and aligned himself with Vince and Shane Mcmahon.

"I can't believe The Rock turned heel." Cameron said.

"Me either." John said.

"I think a new faction is in the works."

"I can't believe Shane screwed over Steve Austin." Rob said.

"Well I'm out of here." Cameron said standing up.

"Can I walk you home?" John asked.

"Yeah but you don't have to."

"I want to." "It's late."

"Ok." "It was nice meeting you Sam."

"Nice meeting you to." Sam said. Cameron and John left.

Rob turned to Sam.

"See what I mean?" Rob said.

"Yeah, John definitely wants her." "She likes him to."

"Either he's gonna break up with Liz to be with Cameron, or he's gonna cheat on her." "Either way Cameron and John are gonna end up fucking, mark my words."

Cameron and John were outside of her dorm room.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said.

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went into her room. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she was starting to have feelings for John.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving break was in a few days. Cameron was studying in her room with Ginger. Cameron was also looking for something to wear.

"Do you have a date or something after this?" Ginger asked.

"No just a tutoring session with John."

"So why are you so focused on what you look like?" "Wait." "Do you have a crush on John?" She said smiling.

"It's stupid, I know." "He has a girlfriend." "Even if he didn't there's no way he'd be interested." "Add to that that he's graduating in May and I'm only a freshman."

"It's not stupid." "John's cute."

"Yeah." "He's really nice to." "I do what I'm supposed to do while I'm there but we also talk about stuff." "He makes me laugh." "We both love wrestling."

"He has no idea does he?"

"No and I'm not telling him, ever."

"I understand why."

"I really know how to pick them don't I." She said sarcastically. "I pick a guy that dumps me, then I start having feelings for a guy I don't have a chance with." "With as smart as I am academically, I'm a dumbass otherwise."

"No you're not."

Cameron had been in John's room for twenty minutes.

"God I hate English." John said.

"I know but that's why you have me." Cameron glanced at the TV that was muted. The movie The Terminator was on. "I love this movie."

"You do?"

"Yeah I love both of them." "I've always wanted to be like Sarah Connor."

"You want to give birth to the future savior of the human race, and get impregnated by a solider from the future?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed. "No." "In this one she's very weak and innocent." "In the next one she's transformed into a strong bad ass." "I wish I could do that but I'm destined to forever be a loser."

"You're not a loser."

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"I bet you can't wait to see Liz."

"I'm looking forward to it." "Are you going home?"

"I'm staying here."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"My mom and I don't get along." "She hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." "I was an unwanted and unplanned pregnancy." "I don't have a dad." "I'd rather be by myself then anywhere near my mom." "I'm sorry, I'm turning this into an Oprah episode."

"You know if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come here." "It doesn't have to be just to help me."

"Thanks John."


	5. Chapter 5

It was one week before Christmas break. Once again Cameron wasn't planning on going anywhere. Everyone on campus was tired from studying for and taking finals. Cameron was working at the night shift at the coffee shop. She was really tired so she was drinking coffee while she worked. Since it was slow she was studying in-between costumers. John came in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"The usual?"

"Yeah." He saw her books and smiled.

"What?"

"Do you ever stop studying?"

"I can't afford to stop." "I still have two more finals."

"So do I but you study like this when we don't have finals."

"That's the nerd in me." "Here's your coffee."

"Thank you." "I might be a few minutes late for tutoring tomorrow." "If you get there before I do I keep the key on top of the door." "Make yourself at home."

"Ok."

"If I am late it shouldn't be more then ten minutes."

"Alright."

John paid for his coffee. "See you later."

"Bye."

When Cameron got to John's room the next day the door was locked. The key was right where he said it would be. She'd been waiting for about ten minutes. John walked in.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's ok."

"It's freezing out there."

"I know." "Time to get to work."

"That's not any fun."

"I know but you have to."

He sighed. "Ok."

They'd been working for about an hour.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" John asked.

"The same as my Thanksgiving plans."

"You're staying here for Christmas to?"

"I have nowhere worth going." "I'm used to not celebrating with anyone." "I have a cute little tree set up in my room."

"Do you wanna see what I got Liz for Christmas?"

"Sure." He opened a drawer and took a pair of diamond earrings. "She'll love those."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"You have nothing to worry about."

The next day Cameron came back from a class. A wrapped present was sitting by her door. It had her name on it but didn't say who it was from. She picked it up, unlocked her door and went inside. She unwrapped the present. It was two separate DVDS of Terminator one and two. She loved them but had no idea who got them for her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was towards the end of February. It was night time. It was really cold outside Cameron was walking home from work. She was in a really bad mood. A car slowed down beside her and rolled down the window. It was John.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Where are you going?"

"I just got off work." "I'm going home."

"Get in, it's freezing out there."

She got in the car. "Thanks." John started driving. "I'm freezing and I'm starving."

"Wanna go and get something to eat?"

"I'd like to but I have to save my money."

"I'll pay."

"I can't let you do that."

"It's not a big deal." "I'm hungry to."

"Alright."

They went to a local diner. They were eating and talking.

"Cameron are you ok?" John asked. "You seem a little upset."

"I had to call my mom today." "We ended up arguing as usual." "Sometimes I wish she would've just aborted me."

"Don't say that." "You're a wonderful person."

"Thank you."

John pulled up outside of Cameron's dorm.

"Thanks for the meal." She said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad I ran into you, I feel so much better."

"I'm glad."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A few nights later Cameron was in John's room tutoring him. She could tell something was wrong with him the second she saw him.

"What do you think that means?" She asked

"I don't know." He said frustrated. "Sorry."

"What's wrong John?"

"Liz and I have been fighting lately."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"That's ok."

"I'm just so tired of fighting all the time."

"It'll be ok."

"You're a good friend." He hugged her. While pulling back from the hug he pressed his lips to hers. It surprised her at first but she started kissing him back. She couldn't believe he was kissing her. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. John didn't want to stop but he knew it wasn't fair to Liz. He broke the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Do you want to just finish this tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

Spring break had just ended. It was the middle of April. Instead of staying at the college during spring break Cameron went home with Ginger. Everyone had been back for a day. Cameron was walking to a class.

"Cameron." John said coming up beside her.

"Hi John."

"Did you have fun at Ginger's?"

"Yeah I'm glad I went."

"I'm glad to." "It's nice that you had fun."

"I have just as much fun studying."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm a nerd,

"No you're not."

"I've gotta run but I'll see you Thursday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Cameron went to her class. Ginger was in the class to.

"Hi." Ginger said.

"Hi." Cameron was smiling without realizing it.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah." "You saw John didn't you?"

"Oh I see."

"There's nothing to see."

"Yeah, that's why you kissed." She said lowering her voice.

"Like I told you, we both decided that was a mistake."

That Thursday Cameron knocked on John's door for tutoring.

"Come in." He said.

She went inside. "Hi."

"Hi." He said depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Liz and I broke up." "Can we skip tutoring today?"

"Yeah." "Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"We were both just so sick and tired of all the fighting."

"This sucks."

"I know what you're going through." "When Tommy broke up with me I was crushed." "It's alright." She hugged him. They looked at each other. They both wanted to kiss each other. "John, we shouldn't." "You're upset, you're not thinking clearly."

"Yes I am." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became filled with passion. She moaned into his mouth as he picked her up off the ground. He laid them both down on his bed. He was on top of her. She felt his hands go under her shirt. She broke the kiss.

"John."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Um, I'm a virgin."

"Oh, we don't have to."

"No, I want to." "I just wanted to warn you first."

"I'll light some candles and put on some music."

As he was doing that she got under the covers and stripped down to her bra and panties. She was nervous but she knew John would be patient and gentle with her. John wanted Cameron's first time to be special. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers with her. He got a condom from the end table drawer.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." They kissed. He got on top of her reaching behind her and undoing her bra. He went under the covers. She felt him kissing the middle of her chest. She moaned. "John." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. She was experiencing sensations she never had before. John loved her moans. As he came back up to her and they kissed she felt him taking off her panties. She took her hands and ran them down from his chest, to his abs, to the waistband of his boxers and took them off. She spread her legs. "Just relax." He said. She whimpered when he slipped inside her. He slowly started to move. They kissed. "John." She moaned. "Cameron." He groaned. He looked at her face and noticed a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes, don't stop." She said. They kissed. He went a little faster but made sure he wasn't hurting her. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Cameron." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Stay." He said.

"Ok." She took her glasses off. "I hope I was ok."

"You were great." He kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron woke up the next morning. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see very well but she could tell John wasn't next to her. She put on her glasses.

"John?" She said. The front door opened. John came in holding a plastic bag and a cup holder with two coffees.

"You're awake." "I have muffins and coffee." She sat up using the sheet to cover herself. "How long have you been awake?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"I just woke up." They kissed. "I thought you ditched me."

"I wouldn't do that to you." "When's your first class today?"

"Twenty minutes." She said looking at her watch. "I have to go." She wrapped herself in the sheet, got up, gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Once she dressed she came out and grabbed a muffin and her coffee. John walked her to the door.

"I'll call you when I get home this afternoon." John said.

"Ok."

"Last night was great."

"Yeah it was." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

After her class Cameron went to Ginger's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi." Ginger said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went inside.

They sat down.

"You look really happy." Ginger said.

"I lost my virginity last night."

"To w- "Oh my god, you and John?"

"Yeah." She explained what led up to it.

"How was it?"

"It hurt but at the same time it was really nice."

"Keep doing it." "It gets better, much better, believe me." "So, are you guys a couple now?"

"I don't know."

The next evening Cameron was in her room watching Terminator. There was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. John was standing there holding a pizza.

"I hope you haven't had dinner yet." He said.

"I haven't." "Come in." He went inside.

They sat down on the couch.

"Terminator huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're getting good use of my present."

"Your present?" She said surprised. "You bought those for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." He glanced over to a corner of the room and saw comic books. "I didn't know you liked comic books."

"I told you I'm a nerd."

"You're not a nerd." "You're sexy as hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they laying on the couch. She was laying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her. She could feel him looking at her. She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"I'm just looking at you."

"Why?"

"I can't help myself, you're beautiful." They kissed. They fell asleep on the couch.

Two nights later Cameron and John had just finished a tutoring session. She went grab her jacket. He stopped her.

"Wait." He said. "Spend the night with me."

"Ok."

"Come here." He took her hands and started leading them backwards towards the bed. He laid down on the bed pulling her on top of him. She took off her shirt. They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Cameron and Ginger were at lunch.

"Have you made any summer plans yet?" Ginger asked.

"Not yet." "I'm not looking forward to going home."

"I'm surprised you and John haven't made plans."

"We haven't even discussed what we are yet." "It's only been a week."

"In that week you've spending time together and having sex right?"

"Right."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know." "He just makes me feel, different." "It's definitely not like it was with Tommy." "I'm supposed to go over there later."

"For tutoring?"

"No."

John was coming back from a class.

He was surprised to see Liz sitting in front of his room waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She stood up. "I wanna talk to you."

"Ok." They went into his room.

A few hours later Cameron walked into John's room.

"Hi." She said happily

"Hi." They kissed. "Cameron, we have to talk." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok."

"Liz showed up here today." "We decided to give it one more try." She didn't say anything and just turned to leave. He stopped her. "Cameron wait."

"Why?" "You're getting back together with Liz." "You just used me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"I'm so stupid." "I actually thought that you had feelings for me."

"I do."

"Whatever." She left.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now the year 2001. Cameron was in her junior year at Springfield College. Last year she was walking around town and she saw a flyer for a wrestling school. She checked it out and had been training for the past year. She'd also wrestled about twenty matches in gyms and various other different arenas in that span of time. Her wrestling style was both as a powerhouse and a high flyer. She wrestled under her real name. All of her hard work at college was paying off, because of all the extra credits she was graduating one year early. After which she planned on dedicating all of her time to becoming a professional wrestler. It was Friday. Cameron had a full day and weekend. On top of a full class load, studying and training, she had a match in Connecticut. It was early Friday morning Cameron was going to her first class.

"Hey." Ginger said coming up to her.

"Morning."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have a match in Connecticut."

"How much money will you make?"

"About thirty dollars."

"That's not enough for a motel room."

"That's why I'm sleeping in the back seat of my car."

"I can't believe you do that." "It's so dangerous."

"I keep the doors locked and I have pepper spray."

That Saturday afternoon Cameron got to the arena very early to help set up the ring. When she was done she went to the back, changed into her ring gear and put in her contacts.

When she went out for her match there were only about fifty people there. Cameron's character was very much the girl next door type. She'd won her match. It was one of the most cheered matches of the night.

After the show she was helping take down the ring. The man who put the show together came up to her. He was in his seventies.

"Hey Sal." She said.

"Another great match tonight."

"Thanks."

"With that being said I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"While your wrestling skills are good and you will only improve with time, your character needs a revamp."

"A revamp?"

"Your character needs an edge." "A way to captivate the audience."

"So my character sucks?"

"No I'm not telling you this to discourage you, I'm doing it to encourage you." "I think you could make it in the big time one day and changing up your character would help you do that."

"Thanks for the advice."

After the show Cameron parked in an empty parking lot. She got a blanket and pillow and laid down in the back seat. As she fell asleep she thought of ways to revamp her character.


	11. Chapter 11

The year was 2002. Cameron had been working with a wrestling promotion called Ring Of Honor for the past four months. She was one of the most popular wrestlers there. She'd taken Sal's advice and revamped her character. She changed her look and her ring name.. She had a lot of friends, including Alexis Laree. (Mickie James) Cameron was taping up her hands. It was almost time for her match. She was going up against Rebecca Treston. (Becky Bayless) She looked at herself in the mirror. She'd dyed her hair black and put dark blue streaks in it, she never wore her glasses in public anymore. She grabbed her leather jacket put it on and started going out to the ring. Her music came on. It was a hard rock guitar sound.

"Making her way to the ring, from Brookline, Massachusetts, Cameron Connor." The ring announcer said.

Cameron ended the match by performing a guillotine neckbreaker she called Sealed Fate.

After the match everyone was backstage.

"Great match tonight." Alexis said.

"Thanks."

A few nights later Cameron was hanging out in Alexis's room. They were watching Smackdown and eating junk food. On the show Kurt Angle was issuing an open challenge to anyone. Music came on that neither one of them recognized. Cameron's jaw dropped when she saw John come out.

"Oh my god." Cameron said in disbelief.

"What?"

"I know that guy." "He was a senior at my college when I was a freshman."

"Were you friends?"

"You could say that." "I lost my virginity to him."

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"So he was your boyfriend?"

"No." "I tutored him in English, I developed a crush on him." "A couple months before we had sex he kissed me." "He had this girlfriend that he fought with all the time." "A month before he graduated they broke up." "I went to his room that night, one thing led to another and we had sex." "I wouldn't even do it with my high school boyfriend Tommy." "That's why he dumped me."

"What made John different?"

"It just felt right with him." "We never specified anything but we spent time together all that week like we were together." "Then I went to his room one night and he told me that his ex was there earlier, they'd decided to get back together."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." "He hurt me really bad." "I didn't even start dating until my junior year."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the start of the summer of 2003. Cameron still worked for Ring Of Honor but she'd also done some work in New Japan Pro Wrestling. She and a few other women from Ring Of Honor were at a convention center doing autograph signings for the weekend. On the other side of the building WWE legends also had autograph signings. It wasn't time for Cameron's autograph signing yet, so she went to WWE's side to see who was all there. She saw that Dusty Rhodes was there. They'd met about a year ago and she'd always been a fan.

"Dusty." She said going to up to him.

"Hi Cameron." "It's been awhile." They hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"What happened to your face?" She had yellow bruises on her left eye.

"Occupational hazard."

"Hey dad." An eighteen year old Cody Runnels said.

"Cameron you haven't met my son Cody have you?" Dusty asked.

"I've met Dustin but not him." Cameron said.

"Well this is my son Cody Runnels." "Cody this is Cameron Connor."

"I know who she is." Cody said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Cameron said.

"The pictures I've seen of you don't do you justice at all."

"Thank you."

"Ouch." Cody said referencing her eye.

"It's not as bad as it looks." "I have to get back but it was great seeing you Dusty." "Nice meeting you Cody."

"Nice meeting you to." Cody said. She walked away. He turned back to Dusty. "Dad you know if she's dating anybody?"

"I have no idea." "You like her huh?"

"How could I not?" "She's gorgeous."

A few hours later Cameron was getting ready to leave to meet Alexis for lunch before coming back for two more signings. Just as she was about to open her car door she heard.

"Hey Cameron." She turned around to see Cody.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi." "How did your signing go?"

"Good." "I have two more." "I'm just leaving for a little while before they start."

"I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Would you like to do something with me?"

She smiled. "Have you even graduated high school yet?"

"Yes." "Two weeks ago, I'm eighteen."

"What would we go do, get an ice cream cone?" She said jokingly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner."

"You're to young for me."

"Our age difference isn't that big." "You're only twenty-one."

"I have to go." She got in her car and left.

Cameron and Alexis were at the restaurant eating and talking.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Cameron asked.

"Sure."

"I think an eighteen year old kid has a crush on me."

"Aw, a fan?"

"No Dusty Rhodes son, Cody."

"I've met him before."

"He asked me out right before I came here."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "To bad he's so young, he's cute."

"I assume you told him no?"

"Yeah." "What would I ever have in common with an eighteen year old kid?"

Later that night Cameron had been back at her hotel room for twenty minutes. It was around eight o'clock. There was a knock at the door. She answered it and was surprised to see Cody standing there. He was holding a plastic bag.

"Cody, how did you know I was here?"

"I'm staying here to, I asked around."

"What's in the bag?"

"Ice cream." "You mentioned it earlier." "I didn't know which kind you liked, so I got three different pints." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He sat down on the couch. She picked the ice cream she wanted and went to go get a spoon.

"That's the kind I would've picked to." Cody said. "It's my favorite."

"Wanna share?"

"Yeah." She got another spoon and sat down next to him on the couch. They started eating the ice cream. "How did the rest of your day go?"

"Good." "I love interacting with the fans."

"I'm training to become a wrestler right now."

"I hope you make it." "Although with your genes I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Is your real name Cameron Connor?"

"My name is Cameron but Connor is a stage name." "My real last name is Westfield." "I picked Connor after Sarah Connor from the Terminator movies." "I love those movies." "My badass persona is all a sham." "I'm a big nerd." "I love Batman and Superman and comic books and all that nerd stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "So, still like me?"

"Yes because I love all that stuff you just mentioned to."

"I wouldn't have guessed that."

They'd just finished the ice cream.

"Well I'm really tired." She said.

"I'll go." He stood up. So did she. She walked him to the door.

"It's probably passed your bedtime anyway." She said jokingly.

He laughed. "I think I know why you make those jokes."

"Why?"

"To cover up the fact that you like me."

"You think I like you?"

"Yes." He kissed her. She let him but she didn't kiss him back.

"Ok, you have to go now before I do something I'm gonna regret."

"Like what, ask me to stay?"

"Shut up Cody." She said smiling

"Just so you know, I'm not a virgin."

"Goodnight Cody."

"Goodnight Cameron."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Cameron was in the hotel gym. She was lifting weights. Alexis came up to her.

"Good morning." Alexis said.

"Morning."

"Getting a good workout in?"

"Yeah."

"You have an audience."

"What?"

"Cody's looking at you." Cameron laughed and rolled her eyes. "Here he comes."

He went over to them.

"Hi Alexis, hi Cameron." Cody said.

"Hi Cody." Alexis said.

"Hi Cody." Cameron said.

"I had a good time last night." He said looking at Cameron.

"You did?"

"Yeah." "We should do it again."

"We'll see."

"At least you didn't say no." "See you later."

"Bye." He walked away. Alexis looked at Cameron curiously. "That's it for me."

She went to leave. Alexis followed her out.

"Oh no you don't." Alexis said. "What was Cody talking about?"

"Nothing." She hit the button for the elevator.

"Bullshit." They got on the elevator and pushed the buttons for their floors.

"He came to my room last night, he brought ice cream." "We shared a pint and talked." "When he was leaving he did kiss me but I didn't kiss him back." "That's all that happened."

"You like him don't you?" She said smiling.

"No."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You are so."

"I told you, he's to young." The elevator dinged at Cameron's floor. "Bye."

Cameron had another full day of autograph signings. She was back in her room. It was nine o'clock at night. She'd taken out her contacts and had her glasses on. She was in her pajamas and her hair was up in a messy bun. There was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and was horrified to see Cody standing there, embarrassed by how she looked. Cody had on a red dress shirt. He had a single red rose in one hand and a DVD in the other.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Aw, you wear glasses."

"I look terrible."

"You look beautiful." "You look so cute in your glasses."

"What are you all dressed up for?" "Do you have a hot date or something?"

"Just a woman I want to impress."

"You look cute, I'll give you that."

"Flirting with me, I thought I was to young."

"Give me a break."

"This is for you." He said handing her the rose.

"Thank you." "Come in." He went inside. "What's in your other hand?"

"Terminator." "I'm hungry." "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah."

After they ate and watched the movie they were talking.

"How many guys have you been with?" He asked.

"I'll answer that if you're willing to answer the same question."

"Ok, two."

"I have you beat by one, three."

"Not what I was expecting."

"Were you hoping I was a slut?"

"No." "I just figured with you being so beautiful you'd have more boyfriends."

"Nope, just the two."

"You said you've been with three people."

"The guy I lost my virginity to wasn't my boyfriend." "I was a freshman in college when we met." "I was your age and he was my age." "We were friends and he always had this girlfriend." I had a crush on him." "About a month before the end of the year they broke up and we ended up having sex." "For a week we acted like a couple but we weren't officially together." "He got back with his ex." "It just really hurt to know that I was used." "I have a hard time trusting men because every time I do, they hurt me." "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this." "You must be having a great time." She said sarcastically.

"I am." "So, you know all about what it's like to have a crush on someone who's older."

"Yeah." "It didn't end well." "You shouldn't like me Cody."

"Well... He leaned closer to her. "I do." He kissed her. She knew she shouldn't respond but after about twenty seconds she started kissing him back. She stood up facing away from him.

"Cody, we can't." She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Why, because I'm to young?"

"Partly I- "Ohhhh." She moaned softly as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I want this." He turned her around to face him. "I know you do to." "Kiss me." Cameron was still conflicted. She knew they shouldn't but he was right, she did want this. She kissed him. He kissed her back. His hands slipped down to her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed it. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. They broke the kiss and went into the bedroom. As she laid down on the bed, he took out his wallet and got out a condom. He knelt down on the bed by her waist and slowly took off her bottoms and panties. He put his hands inside her top, starting from her bellybutton he kissed his way up her body. She moaned the whole time. He took off her shirt. As they were kissing she felt him running his hand up her left leg. It went to the inside of her thigh. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand moving slowly inside her. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Yes." She moaned. "See, I do know how to please a woman." He went faster. "Oh Cody."" She moaned loudly. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. She reached for him and pulled him to her. As they kissed she took off his jeans and boxers. She reached down between his legs and grabbed his erection, moving her hand up and down slowly. She broke the kiss for a second and said. "And I know how to please a man." "Cameron." He groaned. She stopped rolled him on his back and slipped inside him. She moaned. He squeezed her breasts. "Cameron." He moaned. She went faster. "God, baby." He groaned. He sat up and laid her down underneath him. He slipped inside her. She moaned and he groaned. He started moving fast. "Cody." She moaned. "You're so sexy." He said. "Ohhhh, oh god, oh my god, Cody, oh Cody." "Cameron." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Come here." He said. She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"A cuddler, I like that."

"Good."

"Do you want to stay over?"

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when Cody woke up Cameron was gone. He got up dressed and went back to his room. His clothes were all wrinkled. When Cody went back to his room Dustin was waiting for him in the hall.

"Hey Dustin." Cody said.

"Oh, no wonder you weren't here." Dustin said. "You got laid last night didn't you?" He said smirking.

"Yeah, I was with a woman." He said not sounding very happy. "What's up?"

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

"Do you care if I shower first?"

"No." They went into the room.

Cody and Dustin were at a diner.

"So, tell me about this girl." Dustin said. "You didn't seem to happy when you were coming back to your room."

"That's because she ditched me."

"Bummer." "What's she look like?"

"She's beautiful." "We have a lot in common." "She's a comic book nerd like I am." "We have a great time just talking."

"What about the sex?"

"It's unbelievable, she is great." "I only met her two days ago but I thought we had a connection." "I really like her and I know she likes me." "She's hung up on the age difference."

"How big of a difference?"

"Not very much." "She's twenty-one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you." "What's her name?"

"Cameron Westfield." "She said she knows you."

"I don't think I know a Cameron Westfield."

"Oh right, I think you only know her by her stage name." "Cameron Connor."

"Cameron Connor?" He said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"You had sex with Cameron Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Well again, good for you." "Yeah I've met her a couple times." "She's really nice." "I can't believe it though, she's a comic book nerd?"

"Yep."

"She doesn't seem like the type."

"I was at least hoping for a number." "Now I'll probably never see her again."

Cameron and Alexis were on a plane to a show.

"Cameron what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"I just have something on my mind."

"What?"

"I um, had sex with Cody last night."

"How did that happen?" Cameron explained the whole story. "Did you like it?"

"He was amazing."

"So why did you leave?"

"I know he likes me and he probably would've wanted a relationship." "I can't do that."


	15. Chapter 15

It was now the year 2006. Cameron continued to grow her popularity in Ring Of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling. She was in Georgia doing shows for Ring Of Honor for the next two days. She was at a bar singing karaoke and having a few drinks. She looked over at a table and saw Dustin. She went over to him.

"Hi Dustin." She said.

"Hi." He stood up. They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. "How are you?"

"Good."

"How's your dad?"

"Good."

She was surprised to see Cody come up to the table. "Cody." She said surprised.

"Hi Cameron." Cody said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good." "Can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"Take my seat." Dustin said. "I was planning on leaving anyway." He stood up. "I'll see you guys later." He left.

Cameron sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry Cody." She said.

"For sleeping with me and ditching me?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you do that?" "I know the age difference thing bothers you but I thought we made a connection."

"I did it because I liked you, I really liked you." "It scared me." "I told you I have a hard time trusting guys."

"Well you hurt me when you did that."

"I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand. "I really am."

"I know."

"Forgive me?" He kissed her. "I'll take that as yes?"

"As long as you agree to go to dinner with me tomorrow night." "Or am I still to young?"

"I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I owe you one." "It's my turn to go sing karaoke." She got up and sang a ballad, then went back to the table.

"Wow." Cody said amazed. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." "I'm starving."

"Me to." "Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright."

They went to a diner. They were eating and talking.

"What are you doing in Georgia?" She asked.

"I live here."

"What are you doing here?" "I have some shows to do for Ring Of Honor." "Do you wanna come to the show tomorrow." "I'll leave a ticket for you."

"Sure."

"Are you still training to become a wrestler?"

"I work for the Ohio Valley Wrestling promotion." "It's a WWE developmental territory."

"Meaning you're just waiting and hoping for the big call up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll happen for you, I know it."

Cameron and Cody were standing in the parking lot by her car.

"I'm glad I ran into you tonight?" She said.

"So am I." "I can't wait to take you on our second date."

"Second date?"

"Yeah, this was our first one." They kissed. "Be careful."

"You to." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both got in their cars and left.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day it was early in the morning and Cameron was out shopping. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi beautiful." Cody said.

"Hi Cody."

"What's up?"

"I'm shopping."

"For what?"

"A dress." "I want to look pretty for someone tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well a few years ago I recall a woman who I was hanging out with." "She had on glasses,, pajamas, her hair was all messy." "She was hot then, so she doesn't have to try very hard."

"You're biased."

"A little bit but we also ended up having sex that night."

"I remember."

"Me to." "It was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Even though I was so young at the time?" He said teasingly.

"Yes."

"Hmm, imagine that."

"Cody." She said laughing.

"If I remember correctly you had a very good time, twice, if you know what I mean."

She laughed again. "Stop."

"You didn't say that that night."

"What am I going to do with you Cody?"

"Well we can talk about it during dinner tonight."

"You're still coming to the show right?"

"Absolutely." "I'll pick you up at the hotel an hour after it ends."

"Ok."

"You'll love the restaurant we're going to." "It has the best food."

"I have to go but I'll see you at the show."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that evening Cameron was in the Women's Locker Room get ready. She was taping up her hands. She'd missed Alexis who signed with WWE last year. She sighed anxiously. Her friend Sara Amato came up to her.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I'm just nervous."

"Since when do you get nervous?"

"Someone's coming to watch me wrestle."

"Someone?" "A guy?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?

"Cody."

"Is he cute?"

"He's gorgeous, especially his eyes."

"Wow, I've never heard you talk about a guy like this before." "You must really like him."

"It scares the hell out of me how much I like him."

"Why?"

"That's how much he could hurt me."

Cameron went out for her match. When she saw Cody in the front row it took everything she had not to smile. She won the match. As she walked passed Cody she winked. He smiled.

Back at the hotel Cameron was just finishing getting ready. There was a knock at the door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, looking at her short red dress. She went to get the door. Cody was standing there in a white dress shirt and black holding a single red rose.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "This is for you." He said handing it to her.

"A single red rose." "Why does this seem so familiar?" She said smiling. "Oh right, last time you gave me one of these, you talked me into sleeping with you."

He smiled. "Your match was great."

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant. Cody had just finished telling Cameron about his mother Michelle.

"So now you know about my whole family." Cody said. "What about yours?"

"I don't really have one." "I never knew my dad and my mom hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Oh, she does." "I was an unplanned and unwanted pregnancy." "Why she didn't just get an abortion I don't know." "She never gave me any birthday or Christmas presents." "I've never celebrated a birthday." "Nobody I know, besides my employers even know when it is."

"So you never do anything on your birthday?"

"I get a pint of that ice cream we both like and eat it." "The last time I spoke to my mom I was still in college."

"So she doesn't know that you're a professional wrestler?"

"She doesn't know, nor would she care." "I used to get so jealous of other people's families, sometimes I still do." "Great date conversation huh?" "I know what you must be thinking."

"What?"

"You're thinking, this woman is so far beyond damaged, what the hell am I doing here?"

"No." "I'm thinking, it's so terrible that happened to you." "How could your mother treat you that way." "You're great and you don't deserve that." She smiled.

They were waiting for the check to come.

"Do you wanna come back to my house for a little bit?" He asked.

"Yes."

They were at Cody's house. He'd just finished showing her around. They were in the kitchen.

"This is a nice house." She said.

"Thank you." "On the chance that you said yes to coming back here with me tonight, I went to the store." He opened the freezer and took out the ice cream they both liked. "Wanna share?"

"Yeah."

They'd just finished the ice cream.

"That was good." She said. "I'll pay for it in the gym tomorrow but it was worth it."

"Did you have fun tonight?" He said standing in front of her.

"I had a great time."

"Me to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He lifted her up and put her on the kitchen table. "Oh so this, is why, you wanted me, to come over." She said in-between kisses. "No." He broke the kiss. "We can stop if you want." "No." She said. They kissed. "I don't want you to stop." She started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off. He ran his hand up her leg. She lifted up a little so he could take off her panties. He got a condom out of his back pocket and put it on the table. As he laid her back on the table he kissed he acrossed her neck. "Ohhh." She moaned. They made Cody want her all the more. She undid his pants. He pulled up her dress. They both looked at each other as he slipped inside her. Both had lust and desire in their eyes. He started to move. They kissed. "Cody." She moaned. "Oh Cameron." He groaned. He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Uhhhn." He groaned. They kissed. "Cody that feels so good." She moaned. "Cody, yes, oh yes, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

After a few seconds they got up.

"Wanna spend the night?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He picked his shirt up off the floor. "You can sleep in this."

"Ok."

"Let me just set the house alarm then we'll go upstairs." He kissed her.

They went upstairs to the bedroom. Cody stripped down to his boxers. They laid down in bed. They were facing each other.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked.

"Yes I will, I promise." She kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Cameron woke up. Cody was holding her. She had to go to the bathroom so she went to get out of his grip. He tightened his grip.

"You promised." He said tiredly.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." "I'll be right back." He let her go.

She came back a few minutes later. "See here I am."

"Come here." She got back in bed. He kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She was blinking a lot.

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes are just dry from sleeping in my contacts."

"Do you have time for breakfast before you go?"

"Yeah."

They were getting dressed.

"Do you remember what you did with my panties Cody?" She asked.

"Well I remember taking them off." He said smirking. "I was preoccupied after that." "I'm sure we'll find them."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Cameron's panties were on the kitchen island.

"Found them." Cody said. He handed them to her. She put them on. "Do you like scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah." "Need help with anything?"

"No."

They were eating.

"These are good." She said.

"Thanks." "Do you have plans later?"

"I'm just doing a show and going back to hotel."

"Do you want to get some things from the hotel after the show and come back here?"

"Yeah."

"Good I really want to spend some more time together."

"Me to."

"I'd come to the show but I have errands to run and I want to spend some time with Dustin before he goes back to California today."

"That's fine."

Cody drove Cameron back to the hotel.

"I should be back at your house by seven." Cameron said.

"Ok." "Don't worry about knocking when you come back, just come in."

"Ok."

"I've been meaning to ask you." "When's your birthday?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is."

"I've gotta go."

"Bye Cameron."

"Bye Cody." They kissed.

Later that day Cody and Dustin were at the gym. They'd just finished working out. Cody was on the phone with Cameron.

"I'm getting ready to go to the store." Cody said. "Do you want anything?" "Ok." "Bye." When he hung up he smiled.

"Was that Cameron?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." She's coming over later." "I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." "I hope she says yes."

Cameron had just gotten to the Women's Locker Room

"Hi." Sara said.

"Hi." She said happily.

"Would that cheery attitude have something to with someone named Cody?"

"Yes."

"So, how good was the sex last night?"

"Have you ever done it on a kitchen table?"

"No."

"Me neither, until last night." She said smiling. "It was fantastic."

A few hours later Cody got a text message. It read.

I have to stop by the hotel then I'll be there. – Cameron

Ok. How was your match? – Cody

Good but I'm really sore. – Cameron

Poor thing. I'll see you when you get here. – Cody

Cameron had just gotten to Cody's house. She could hear water running upstairs. She went upstairs. When she got to the top of the landing the water stopped.

"Cody?" She said going over to the bathroom. She stood in the doorway. Candles were lit.

"Hi Cameron."

"Hi."

"I ran you a bath." "Relax for awhile." "When you're done we'll decide what to have for dinner."

"That's so sweet." "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome."

After dinner they were laying on the couch watching a movie. She was on top of him. His arms were around her.

"Cameron." He said.

"What?"

"Look at me for one second." She looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"As long as you promise not to hurt me, yes."

"I'd never hurt you." He kissed her.

* * *

**I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking of keeping Cameron and Cody together.**


	18. Chapter 18

Cameron and Cody had been together for a month. They were very happy. Cameron had been in Japan for the last three days working for New Japan Pro Wrestling. This weekend she was going to Cody's. On Saturday Dusty had an appearance in Georgia and he was going to Cody's after that and Cameron was making them all dinner. Cameron was in her hotel room with her laptop waiting to Skype with Cody. The Skype ring went off. She pressed the button to connect. Cody popped up.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hey babe." He said. "Did you win your match today?"

"Yeah." "Did you win yours?"

"Yes I did." "You look beautiful."

"I'm in my dork glasses."

"No, you're in your sexy glasses." "You know how much seeing you in your glasses turns me on."

"Lucky for me."

"I talked to my dad today." "He's really looking forward to Saturday."

"I'm looking forward to it to." "I haven't seen him since the day he introduced us."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yeah." "Then his son asked me out and started bugging me." She said smiling.

"You loved it."

"I was faking."

"Really?" "Then how come we slept together the next night?"

"I was horny."

He laughed. "Oh I see."

"He's amazing in bed."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes."

"I miss you to."

"I'm gonna order some room service and go to bed."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait." "Me neither."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was Saturday evening. Cameron was busy cooking. Dusty was coming in two hours. Cody had just gotten back from the store.

"I'm back." He said. He went into the kitchen and put the bags down. Her back was to him. She sighed. "What?"

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?

"Dinner."

"Cameron my dad already likes you."

"Yeah but the last time I saw him, I wasn't dating his son."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Don't worry Cameron." She looked him. "Everything will be fine." He kissed her.

They'd just finished dinner.

"That was a delicious meal." Dusty said.

"Thank you." Cameron said.

"I told you she was a great cook." Cody said.

"Would you like some coffee Dusty?" Cameron said.

"Yes." Dusty said.

She went to stand up to make it. Cody stood up. "Sit down baby." He said. "I'll make it." She sat down.

Dusty had been gone for about twenty minutes. Cameron was in the bathroom. Cody sat down on the couch. When he did he knocked over Cameron's purse. It spilled everywhere. One of the first things he picked was Cameron's ID.

Cameron and Cody were watching a movie on the couch. She snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her. She knew she was falling in love with him. She was scared but at the same time she didn't want the feeling to go away.

* * *

**To those of you wondering John, he will be in the story again.**


	19. Chapter 19

A month later Cameron was sleeping at Cody's house. It was her twenty-sixth birthday today. She didn't know that Cody knew. Cody came in the room with Cameron's breakfast on a TV tray. A single red rose was on the tray.

"Cameron, baby wake up." Cody said. "Breakfast." She sat up in bed. He put the tray down in front of her and got in bed beside her.

"What's this for?"

"No reason."

"Cody you should know by now, if you want to have sex you don't have to butter me up, just ask." She said smiling.

"Yes Cameron, I know that." "That's not why I'm doing it."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." "Let's go out tonight." "I'll make reservations at that restaurant we like."

"Ok."

Later that night that went to the restaurant. They went up to the hostess podium.

"Hi." Cody said. "Reservation for two, it's under Runnels."

"Yes sir, right this way."

They went passed everyone else. The hostess opened double doors. It was decorated with all sorts of party favors. Everyone popped out and yelled. "Surprise." She was completely shocked. She hugged Cody.

"I don't know how you knew but thank you." She said

"You're welcome."

Cameron spent the rest of the time greeting her friends and having a great time.

Cameron and Cody had just gotten back to his house.

They sat down on the couch.

"I had so much fun tonight." She said happily.

"I know." "I bought you a present." He handed her a tiny box.

"You've done more then enough."

"Open it."

She took off the lid. It was a birthstone ring. "This is beautiful." "I love it." She put it on and started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "All of what you did tonight is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She looked at him. "I love you Cody."

He smiled. "I love you too Cameron."


	20. Chapter 20

Cameron and Cody had been together for six months. Tonight was a big night for Cody. Tonight he was debuting on WWE television. It was only a backstage segment but it was going to lead to bigger things. Dusty was there because he was part of the segment. Cameron had gone with them. She'd turned down a week long tour in Japan so she could be there. She didn't tell Cody because she knew he would tell her to go. The show hadn't started yet. Cameron was catering getting a coffee for herself and Cody. As she was making them John came up beside her with his WWE Championship and started making a coffee. It was the first time she'd saw him since the day she left his room. She felt a little awkward.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He said not having the slightest clue who she was. "Are you new here?"

"No I'm just here supporting my boyfriend." "You don't remember me do you?"

"We've met?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm drawing a blank."

"It's just as well." She picked up the coffees. "Bye." She walked away.

It was almost time for Cody to go on. They were all standing in the hallway.

"Are you nervous baby?" Cameron asked.

"Yes."

"Don't be." "You're going to be great." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything went off perfectly.

Five months later it was December 10, 2007, the 15th anniversary of Raw. John had gotten injured back in October. Last month Cameron and Cody celebrated their one year anniversary. Tonight Cody and Bob Holly (Hardcore Holly) were taking on Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the World Tag Team Championships. Dusty was there for the 15th anniversary. He and Cody were in Cody's locker room. Cody's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Good, you're still back there." Cameron said.

"I don't go out for twenty more minutes." "What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door. "Hang on baby, someone's at the door." He opened the door and was shocked to see Cameron standing there.

"Hi." She said smiling. They hung up their phones.

"Hi." They kissed. She went inside. "What are you doing here?"

"The last show got cancelled so I thought I'd fly in and surprise you."

"You did."

"Hi Dusty." She said going over to him. "It's been awhile."

"You look lovely." Dusty said.

"Thank you."

Cameron was watching Cody's match in the back. She was just as decided as he was when they won. When he went to the back and hugged and kissed.

"I'm so proud of you." She said happily. "You deserve it." "This is only the first of many."

"I love you."

I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

It was towards the end of January. The Royal Rumble was tonight. Cody had a spot in it. It was early in the morning. Cameron woke up and went to the bathroom. When she opened the door to leave Cody was standing there in just his boxers.

"Morning baby." He said.

"Morning honey." They kissed. He moved so she could leave. "I'll be back by the time we need to leave for the arena."

"Ok."

Later that night Cameron was at the arena. She was walking around and saw the Divas Locker Room. She knew Alexis worked here so she went back inside. Alexis spotted her first.

"Hi." Cameron said.

"Hi." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"It has."

"I heard a rumour you're with Cody, are you?

"Yes."

"So I guess he wore you down." She said smiling.

"Yeah." "Alexis it's so good."

"I'll bet."

Cameron laughed. "Not just that part." "I'm in love in a way I never knew existed." "It's amazing."

Cameron was in catering getting something to eat. John came up beside her. Since he was still supposed to be out with his injury.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I got cleared early."

"Cool."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

"You really have no clue." "I don't completely blame you." "I do look different."

"What's your name?"

"Cameron."

"I did know a Cameron back in coll- "Wait, no."

"Yes."

"Cameron Westfield?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Wow." "How are you?"

"Good."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"Really?"

"Yeah I work for Ring Of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling."

"That's great." "Here supporting your boyfriend again?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Cody Runnels, I mean Rhodes."

"Cody Rhodes?"

"Yeah." "How have you been?"

"I'm getting married."

"Congratulations, to who?"

"Liz."

"Yeah I remember her, I have to go." She walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the beginning of August. Raw was in Florida tonight where Cameron lived. She'd just gotten to the arena. She knew Cody and his now new partner Ted DiBiase Jr. were defending their World Tag Team Championships. She knocked walked into Cody's locker room.

"Hey baby. He said happily and smiling.

"Hi." They kissed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "God I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Did you find out who your opponents are tonight?"

"Batista and John Cena." She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." "You'll do great." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He started kissing the side of her neck. "Baby, stop that."

"Why?" He said continuing to do it.

"You know I like that, mmmm." She moaned. "We can't right now."

"We both want to, not seeing you for three weeks drove me crazy." "I hate it when you're gone that long."

"Cody, you'll get in trouble."

"Come on baby, please." "I love you." There was a knock at the door. "They'll go away." They knocked again.

"Cody, get the door."

He stopped. "If this is Ted I'm gonna kill him." He opened the door and sure enough it was Ted.

"What's up Cody?" Ted said going inside.

"Nothing, thanks to you." Cody sad irritated. Ted didn't pick up on it.

"Hi Cameron." Ted said.

"Hi Ted." She said. "I'm going to catering."

Cameron was in catering. John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good." "I just got back this morning from three weeks in Japan."

"Do you know how to speak Japanese?"

"Hai,-sōdesu." (Yes I do.)

"Well I don't know what you said, so I'll just assume that means yes.

"It does." "It's fun over there but Cody and I really miss each other."

"I know the feeling." "I miss Liz like crazy while I'm gone."

"Did you guys get married yet?"

"Next summer."

"I'll glad you guys worked it out."

"It hasn't been easy." "There's been a lot of making up and breaking up in-between."

"I guess some things never change."

"Did Cody tell you who he's fighting tonight?"

"Yeah." "You know I have to back him up."

"I know."

Cody and Ted were getting ready to go to the ring.

"Honey." Cameron said going up to Cody. She kissed him. "For good luck."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cody and Ted lost the match.

The next afternoon. Cameron and Cody were sitting on the couch in her living room. She yawned.

"Tired?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

"Me to." "Want me to go get a blanket and pillow so we can lay down?"

"Yes." Cody went and got the blanket and pillow. Cameron and Cody laid down. He put his arms around her.

"I'd ask why you're so tired but I already know." He said smirking.

"You're proud of yourself huh." She said looking at him and smiling

"Very."

"Well last night was fun."

"Which time?"

"All three of them."

"Yeah you seduced me just like the first time we had sex." He said smiling.

"Excuse me." She said laughing. "I did not seduce you the first time we had sex."

"That's my memory."

"If anyone was doing any coaxing, it was you."

"Were you attracted to me when we first met?"

"Yes."

"I knew it."

"I told Alexis how cute I thought you were."

"So, you wanted me?"

"Well I had sex with you, what do you think?" "Our sex life is fantastic but the times I enjoy the most are these."

"Cameron what would you think about moving in together?"

"You want to live together?"

"Yes, I want you to move in with me."

"Alright."

Cameron and Cody were both almost asleep. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I love you so much Cameron." He said quietly.

"I love you too Cody."


	23. Chapter 23

It was February 2009. Cameron and Cody had been together for two years. They lived together now. They were both doing great in their careers Cameron was still one of the most popular people on the indies scene. Cody and Ted were in a very successful heel group with Randy Orton called Legacy. It was a Sunday. Cameron had just flew in to where Raw was taking place tonight, she had a black eye. Cody was at an autograph signing. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Cameron." Cody said softly a few hours later. "Cameron."

She opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." "You said it wasn't that bad." He said motioning to her eye.

"It's not."

"It's purple."

"It looks worse then it feels."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"Cody, I'm fine." She kissed him. "How was your autograph signing?"

"Good."

Did a lot of people show up?"

"It was packed."

The next night Cameron was at the arena with Cody. She was getting a coffee. John came up beside her and started making a coffee.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Ow, what happened to your eye?"

"Caught an elbow in the eye."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"It looks painful."

"It's not that bad." "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Liz is handling most of it." "Do you think you and Cody will ever get married?"

"I don't know." "We've never talked about it."

"Oh."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." "Just oh."

"See you later."

"Bye."

The show was over. Cameron and Cody were getting ready to leave.

"Do you wanna go out to the bar with Cody and Ted?" Cody asked.

"No I don't feel like it but you can?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Here take the car, I'll ride with Randy." He handed her the keys.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be to late I promise." They kissed.

"Have fun baby." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I might go to bed before you get back."

"That's fine."

A few hours later Cody, Ted and Randy were sitting a table in the bar drinking. Cody got a text it read.

I'm going to bed Cody. I hope you're having fun. I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you. – Cameron

Cody smiled and text back.

I love you too. Goodnight. – Cody

"Let me guess who that was." Randy said.

"She just wanted to say goodnight." Cody said.

"Aw." Ted said jokingly.

"Shut up."

"How long have you guys been together?" Randy asked.

"A little over two years."

"When are you gonna make an honest woman out of her?"

"We've never talked about it but I have thought about it." "I'd love to make her my wife someday."

* * *

**I'm thinking about a baby for Cameron and Cody but I'm on the fence. What do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

A few months later Cameron was having breakfast in a hotel restaurant. She was almost done. John came up to her table."

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah."

He sat down. "How are you today?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Where's Cody?"

"He had an autograph signing early this morning."

"Does he know?"

"About what?"

"About me?"

"What about you?"

"You know." "Us, college."

"He knows someone in college named John used me and dumped me but that's all."

"Wait a minute." "I didn't use you."

"We both know you did." She said surprised at how hurt she still felt by it. "Not that it matters anymore." She stood up and paid for her breakfast. "It happened, it's over."

She started to walk away. "Cameron wait."

"I have to go John." She left.

A few hours later Cameron was out shopping. She spotted someone she knew and went over to her.

"Ginger Lake?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah."

"Cameron Westfield."

"Really?" "Wow."

"I know I look different."

"You look great."

"Thanks." "Do you live here?"

"No I'm just in town on business." "I'm in advertising." "Do you still wrestle?"

"Yeah." "So does my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah his name is Cody." "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

"Would you like to have dinner with me and Cody tonight?"

Later that night Cameron, Cody and Ginger were at the restaurant eating, drinking and having a good time.

"Do you ever run into John Cena?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah but only because he and Cody work for the same company." Cameron said.

"Was it awkward because of what happens with you guys in college?"

"You knew John in college?" Cody asked Cameron.

"She never told about the guy that broke her heart in college?" Ginger said.

"Not that part." Cody said surprised.

On the way back to the hotel Cameron knew Cody was upset. He wasn't talking.

When they got back to the hotel they were getting ready for bed.

"What's wrong Cody?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and John?"

"I told you about me and John the first night we slept together."

"Not who he was."

"It didn't matter at the time."

"Not at the time but I work with the guy."

"When I told you about him I didn't think you'd be my boyfriend someday, or that I would ever see him again."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" "No." "How could you even ask me that?" She said angrily.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He picked up a blanket and pillow.

"Fine, you jerk."

"Fine." He went out to the living room.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Cameron woke up. When she went to go take a shower, she noticed Cody was gone.

Cody was in the hotel gym working out with Randy and Ted. Randy and Ted could tell Cody was upset about something.

"What's up with you today Cody?" Randy asked

"Nothing." He said irritated.

"Are you and Cameron fighting?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

When Cody went back to the room to get his gear to go to the arena, Cameron wasn't there.

Cody was at the arena in catering. He saw John and gave him a dirty look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" John asked confused. Cody walked away.

After the show was over Cody went to the bar alone. He was sitting at the bar drinking. He was thinking about Cameron and John. The thought of possibly losing Cameron devastated him. An attractive redhead sat down on the stool next to him

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"You're Cody Rhodes right?"

"Yeah."

"You seem upset."

"I am."

"Let's go back to my place and I'll cheer you up."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"That's ok."

"I'm sorry but no."

Cameron had decided not to go to the show. She'd just finished working out in the hotel gym. She was still mad at Cody. She got in the elevator. Right before the doors closed John got on. He pushed the button for his floor.

"What's up with Cody?" John asked.

"He found out about you and me." "Did he say something to you?"

"He didn't have to with the look he gave me." "I want to talk to you about what you said yesterday."

"I don't."

"Well, we are." He hit the emergency stop button. "I didn't use you."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore." "You duped a naive freshman into bed." "Good for you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Cameron went to push the button. John grabbed her lightly by the shoulders. "Cameron, listen to me, please."

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"I didn't date until my junior year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's because of you I've had such a hard time trusting men." "You scarred me, I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Cameron it's not what you think."

"Whatever."

"It's not." "I only went back to Liz because...

"What?"

"I was falling in love with you."

"So you were falling in love with me, so you went back to her." She rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish." "I was graduating in a few months and I was worried about it working out between us." "So when Liz came and said she wanted to get back together, I said yes." "It broke my heart to see the pain I put you through."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth." He went to kiss her. She immediately pushed him away.

"John I can't." "I'm in love with Cody." "You had your chance." "You threw it away." She pushed the button and got off on her floor.

Cameron had just gotten back to the room.

"Cody?" She called. He wasn't there.

Cameron took a shower and went to bed. It was around one o'clock in the morning when Cody came back. Although he'd been at the bar the whole time he'd only had three beers. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed next to her. She was on her side facing away from him.

"Cameron." He said snuggling up to her. The body contact woke her up. She tensed up a little being brought out of a sound sleep. "It's alright baby, it's only me."

"Where have you been?" "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." "I was at the bar." "Come here, we need to talk." She rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry Cameron." "Let me explain." "When I found out about you and John, it scared me." "I know how much he hurt you and I know how you must've felt about him, since it had the impact that it did." "Once I found out it was John Cena I was worried that your old feelings for him would come back." "I was hurt, insecure and jealous." "I'm sorry I asked you if you have feelings for John." "I was upset." "I love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you." "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry to." "I should've told you who John was." "I'm sorry I called you a jerk."

"I was a jerk."

"Cody." She put her palm to his cheek. "I love you, so much." "You'll never lose me." "I was a stupid kid during that thing with John." "I never meant anything to him." "That's in the past." "My future is with you, our future together." "I just hope you still want a future with me."

"Of course I do." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Whenever Cameron would go to the arena now she avoided John. It'd been several months since their elevator encounter. John had been married to Liz for four months. Today was Cameron and Cody's three year anniversary. Cameron had just walked in the door from being on the road for two weeks.

"Cody, I'm home." She said sitting down her bag.

He came into the living room and went up to her. "Happy anniversary." He said smiling.

"Happy anniversary." They kissed. "How long have you been home?"

"About an hour."

"I'm jumping in the shower and then we'll go."

"Ok."

Cameron came back down about a half hour later wearing a short black dress.

"Wow you look fantastic." Cody said.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to the same restaurant they'd went to on their second date. They did it every year.

"I can't believe it's been three years." Cameron said.

"If I would've had my way it would've longer then that."

"Like back when you were eighteen?"

"Yeah." "Except you bailed on me."

"I apologized for that." "Just imagine if I wasn't in Georgia three years ago." "Life would be so different." "I'd probably be with a big jerk."

"I think we were supposed to be together."

"Like soulmates?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I believe in that but I do know giving you a chance was the best decision I ever made." The waiter brought a single red rose in a vase to the table. She looked at Cody. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." "Look at this part of the rose." He said pointing.

She looked and saw something shiny. She picked it up. It was a sliver diamond engagement ring. She looked at him. "Cody." She said surprised.

"Can I see that for a second?" She handed it to him. He got down on one knee. "Being with you has been the happiest time of my life." "I want it to last forever." "Cameron Westfield, will you marry me?"

"Cody." She said with tears in her eyes. "Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

The next week it was Thanksgiving Day. Cameron was making Thanksgiving dinner for the first time. Dustin and Dusty were coming over. Cameron got up at seven o' clock in the morning to prepare everything. It was two hours later when Cody woke up. He went into the kitchen where Cameron was.

"Morning honey." She said giving him a quick kiss before going back to what she was doing.

"Morning." "Babe, how long have to been at this?"

"Since seven."

"Seven?" He said surprised. "Why so early?"

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"You do this every time someone comes over for dinner, especially my family."

"Do what?"

"Overwork yourself baby." "You'll be running around like a chicken with your head cut off."

"Well Cody I've never made a Thanksgiving dinner before."

"I know that Cameron." "Just don't stress yourself out."

"Ok."

Dustin showed up at about three. After saying hello to Cody he went into the kitchen.

"There's my soon to be sister-in- law." Dustin said. "Hi." They hugged. "My dad should here in about ten minutes."

"Ok."

They were all eating at the dining room table.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Delicious." Cody said.

"This is great." Dustin said.

"One of the best turkey's I've ever had." Dusty said. "Have you two set a date yet?"

"Nothing's set in stone but we're thinking about some time next fall." Cody said.

"Speaking of the wedding, Dusty I have a favor to ask." Cameron said.

"Anything." Dusty said.

"As you know I have no family." "I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle."

"I'd love to." "You do have a family Cameron." "We're your family."

"That's right." Dustin said.


	28. Chapter 28

It was now 2010, the second week of January. Cameron and Cody had set a date for the wedding. They'd decided on a fall wedding taking place on October 28th. Cameron and Cody were both in Boston but for different reasons. Cameron had a Ring Of Honor show tomorrow and two autograph signings today. Cody had a house show today, an autograph signing tomorrow and another house show the next day. Cameron was at her hotel room in the shower. She didn't hear the shower door open. Cody started kissing her shoulder.

"Baby I don't have time today." She said.

"But I love you."

"I love you too Cody but I still don't have time."

"Five minutes."

"Alright." She turned around to face him. "We have to be done in five minutes."

"I promise." They kissed.

After her second autograph signing Cameron went to the house show. She got there right before Cody went out. She went up to him.

"You made it." Cody said.

"I'll be right here when you get back." She kissed him. His music came on.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Cameron opened the curtain just enough so she could see Cody's match. She'd been watching for about five minutes.

"Hi Cameron." John said from behind her.

She turned around. "Hi John."

"I heard about your engagement congratulations."

"Thanks." "How's married life?"

"Great." "Listen I'm- They heard the bell ring and Cody announced as the winner. "I'll talk to you later." He walked away.

Cody came backstage a few minutes later.

"You did so good." Cameron said.

"Hey." He whispered something in his ear.

"Again." She said smiling.

"Yeah." He said grinning.

"Sure." They went back to his locker room.

The next morning Cameron and Cody were at the store. She picked up a box of condoms, put them in the cart and whispered in his ear.

"With as horny as you've been we need these." She said smiling.

They were walking around the store. "Do you wanna get some of our favorite ice cream?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." They turned down another aisle. Cameron was shocked to see who she saw. It was a middle aged woman. "Hi Maggie." She said.

The woman looked at her confused. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Cameron."

"Oh." Maggie said disgusted.

"This is my fiancee Cody."

"I see." She said not caring.

"Do you live in Boston now?"

"Yes." "As soon as he gets you pregnant he'll leave you." "He'll leave you with a little bitch, just like I got stuck with."

"Let's go Cody."

They picked up a few more things and paid for them. They were in the car in the store parking lot.

"Who was that woman Cameron?" Cody asked.

"Nobody." "It was my fault for talking to her in the first place." "I should've known better." "I can't believe I was so stupid." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry."

Tears went down her cheeks. "You finally met, my mom."

"Your mom?" He said shocked at how Maggie treated her.

"I told you she hates me." "Why does she hate me?"

Cody hugged her. "Ssh, it's ok baby."


	29. Chapter 29

Cameron had been on the road with Ring Of Honor for the last two weeks. It was the middle of February. Cody was on the road as well. Cameron had just laid down in bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Cody said.

"Hi." "I was hoping you'd call."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed."

"Me to." "I just wanted to say goodnight." "Did you win for match today?"

"Yeah." "Did you win yours?"

"Yeah." "Hey Cameron."

"What?"

"What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "Cody."

"Come on baby, I haven't seen you for two weeks."

"It's not going to be the sexy answer you want."

"I don't care."

"I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Which ones?"

"The ones with the cows on them."

"Is it weird that it's turning me on?"

"A little but I think you just miss me."

"I do." "Do you miss me?"

"Of course I do."

"You know what I miss most?"

"What?"

"Holding you in bed."

"I miss that to." "I'll be home in two days."

"Yeah but I don't get home for three."

"Well maybe when you come home, I'll be waiting in the silk red nightgown you bought me." "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great." "Me to." "You're not the only one that misses the sex you know." "At least with you anyway." She said jokingly.

"How many other people do you have sex with?"

"I don't know, twenty, thirty."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I only love you and you're the best in bed." "Maybe not as good as when you were eighteen though." She said smiling.

"Ouch."

"You know I'm kidding." "You're amazing every single time."

"I know you're kidding."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"I love you Cameron."

"I love you too Cody." "Bye."

"Bye."

Cameron was having her match the next day. She went for a dive through the ropes. She hit it but when she landed her left knee popped and she immediately felt pain. She tried to get up but couldn't put any weight on her knee and felt right back down. The matched was called and doctors rushed to her side.

"Cameron talk to me." One of the doctors said.

"My knee!" She yelled.


	30. Chapter 30

Cody was in his locker room. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was dressing. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey baby." Cameron said worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in the emergency room."

"What happened?"

"I think I tore my ACL."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but the gave me pain meds so it should be kicking in soon."

"Have they done x-rays yet?"

"Yeah I'm waiting on the doctor now."

"Even if it is bad we'll get through it, ok?"

"Ok." The doctor came in. "The doctor's here I'll put it on speaker." She hit the button and looked at the door. "I have my fiancee on the line."

The doctor put up the x-rays. "Unfortunately it's just as I expected." She said. "Your ACL is torn and the only way to fix it is with surgery."

"Is that the only way?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"How long does it normally take to recover?" Cameron asked.

"Six to eight months."

"Shit, we're in the middle of planning our wedding."

"When is it taking place?"

"October 28th."

"You should be in a walking leg brace by then, if you're not better." "I'll give you the name of the best surgeon."

Two days later Cameron and Cody were back in Georgia. They were at the hospital and Cameron was about to head into the OR. They stopped to let Cameron and Cody say goodbye. Cody leaned down by her face.

"I know you're scared but it's ok." Cody said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and she was wheeled back.

Four hours later Cameron woke up in her hospital room.

"Hey." Cody said standing over her bedside after realizing she was awake. "Everything went great."

"Good." She said weakly. She held his hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Cameron had been recuperating for four months. As soon as she was able to she started physical therapy. She did therapy as much as she could. To the point where Cody was telling Cameron not to push herself to hard. She was doing well. She was in a leg brace and limped when she walked. Cameron and Cody's mom Michelle had gotten closer over the last few months. Michelle had visited her at home and they talked on the phone a lot. Cody had been traded to Smackdown and was now a singles competitor. He had a new gimmick where he was obsessed with his appearance. Today was June 30th, Cody's twenty-fifth birthday. Cody was in his locker room. The show had just started and Cody wasn't going on for a half hour. His back was to the door and he didn't hear it open. Hands went over his eyes.

"Surprise." Cameron said.

"Oh my god." Cody said surprised. He turned around smiling. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be with you on your birthday." They kissed and hugged.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I bought you a present." "I'll give it to you at the hotel."

"I told you Cameron, we shouldn't have sex until you get better."

"That's not what I'm talking about." "We still have sex, sort of." She said smiling. "At least you do." She said jokingly.

"You know you do to."

"I know." "The only times you make me scream."

"Is that so?" He said grinning. "Wait till we start having regular sex again."

"I'm kidding."

"It was the most satisfying for me hearing you the first time." "All that smoke screen you gave about being just a kid, then when I started and hearing you moan, ooh." He said smiling.

"I guess you showed me."

After the show they went back to the hotel. Cameron and Cody were sitting on the couch sharing their favorite ice cream.

"Ready for your present?" Cameron asked.

She handed it to him. It was thin. He unwrapped it. It was a limited edition X-Men comic book. "Where did you get this?"

"eBay." "Do you like it?"

"I love it Cameron." He kissed her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"I think I found the perfect wedding dress today." I think you'll love it to."

"I'll love you in anything." He stood up and picked her up like a bride.

"Where are we going?"

"In the bedroom so I can thank you properly."

* * *

**Does anyone want a wedding chapter?**


	32. Chapter 32

Cameron and Cody's wedding was next week. She was almost back to a hundred percent. She no long had to wear the leg brace. She was going for tests in two weeks to make sure her knee could do everything it could before the injury. Cameron had an autograph signing today in Chicago at the same place where she and Cody first met. He had a house show in the area and she was going to it as soon as she was done. This was the last time they were going to be able to see each other until the day before the wedding. She was signing an autograph for a sixteen year old female fan.

"What's your name?" Cameron asked.

"Angelina." "I heard you're getting married soon."

"Next week."

"To Cody Rhodes right?"

"Yes."

"He's cute."

"That's one of the reasons I'm marrying him."

It was about an hour later. Cody was in his locker room. He and Cameron had agreed to write their own vows and he was really struggling with his. He was working on them and heard the door open so he quickly put them in his bag. Cameron came in.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

She could tell he was frustrated. "What's wrong?"

"This vows thing is stressing me out."

"Don't let it stress you out Cody." "It's supposed to be a happy day."

"I know that but every time I write something and read it back, it just sounds so fucking dumb." "These are my wedding vows to you." "I want them to be good."

"They will be no matter what they are." "You could just tell me you love me and I'd be satisfied with that."

"How did your signing go?"

"Good." "It was so weird being back in that building."

"Were you having flashbacks in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you I almost didn't go with my dad then?"

"No."

"Yeah." "I was supposed to go to a comic book convention but those plans fell through last minute."

"So if you would've went to that we wouldn't have met."

"Crazy to think about huh?"

"Yeah." "Our lives would be completely different."

Later that night they were laying in bed together. He was holding her.

"So, are you still sure you want to marry me?" She asked. "After next week you're stuck with me."

"No after next week I get to say, this is my beautiful wife Cameron Runnels." "That's something I've wanted to say for a long time." They kissed.


	33. Chapter 33

Everyone was at the church. It was about time for the ceremony to start. Cody and Dustin were in a room in the church. Cody was looking over his vows still unsure about them. He sighed frustrated.

"Nervous?" Dustin asked.

"Not about the ceremony but my vows, yeah."

"What's the problem with them?"

"I've written and looked over them twenty different times and each time they sound terrible, like I can't articulate what I want to say." "I just want here to know how much I love her and I'm afraid I'm going to make myself sound like a fool in front of her."

"I'm sure your vows are fine." "You're just putting all this extra pressure on yourself because you want it to be perfect." "It'll be fine." "I promise." Someone came in.

"It's time to start." They said.

Cameron was in a different room with Michelle and Alexis. Alexis was the maid of honor and Michelle was a bridesmaid. Cameron was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She had on a sleeveless, backless, white chiffon gown that went all the way to the ground.

"Are you nervous?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, but a good nervous." Cameron said. "I have butterflies in my stomach." "Then again Cody frequently gives me butterflies."

The music for Michelle and Alexis came on. As she was waiting for them to finish Dusty came over to her.

"Wow you look beautiful." Dusty said.

"Thank you."

"Cody will love it."

Everyone was waiting on the arrival of Cameron. It was a beautiful white church with a red aisle. Cody took a deep breath as he heard the music for Cameron start. Playing the music was a live violin quartet. As the doors opened and Cody saw Cameron he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Their eyes were locked on each other. When Cameron got to Cody Dusty sat down and Cameron and Cody joined hands. After a few things were said by the priest it was time for Cameron's vows to Cody.

"I stand here today amazed at what time can do." "A lot of you don't know this but even though Cody and I didn't start dating until 2006, we actually first met in 2003." "I was twenty-one and he was eighteen." "He asked me out that day and, I said no." "Fast forward three years later and he asked me out again." "This time I said yes." "I never thought this would happen to me but in that time I've experienced a love I'd never thought possible." "A love that's pure and true and makes me love you more and more every day." "Now with the time that has passed and I stand here about to be your wife, I can't wait to see what else time will bring."

"That was beautiful, as I knew it would be." Cody said. "I don't think the vows I've written are good enough, so I'll just speak from my heart." "When we first met I felt an instant connection with you." "I knew you felt it to but you were scared." "When you finally let it happen we became something beautiful." "I'll never forget the night of your twenty-sixth birthday." "That was the night you told me you loved me for the first time." "In that moment I felt so happy, I knew from that point on, we'd be together forever." "I love you Cameron and I will forever."

"Take the ring and place it on Cody's finger." The priest said. She did. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said happily.

The priest turned to Cody and said. "Take the ring and place it on Cameron's finger." He did. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said smiling.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Georgia." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

About an hour into the reception Cameron asked everyone to leave the dancefloor. She got a chair and sat it in the middle of the dancefloor. She asked Cody to sit in it and sat on his lap.

"This song is for you baby." She said. The music started and she started to sing. "Wise men say only fools rush in." "But I can't help falling in love with you." "Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin?" "Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you." "Like a river flows, surely to the sea." "Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be." "Take my hand, take my whole life too." "Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you."

Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea." "Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be." "Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too." "For I can't help falling in love with you." "Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you." They kissed.

"That was beautiful." Cody said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

It was the middle of January. Cameron and Cody had been happily married for the last three months. Since Cameron often took her wedding ring off and on a lot, she decided to get Cody's first and last initial tattooed on her ring finger. She was back in the ring and better then ever. She was on the road with Ring Of Honor. It was night time. Cameron had just finished drying her hair. She got her wedding and birthstone ring out of the room safe and put them on. She noticed she had a missed call from Cody and called him back.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi baby."

"Hey honey, I thought you might've been sleeping."

"I didn't hear the phone ring." "I was drying my hair." "Did you win at the house show today?"

"Yeah." "Did you win your tag team match?"

"Yes we did."

"We need to make a date night when we both get back."

"Yeah we do, it's been awhile." "You know what I'd like to do?"

"What?"

"Dinner and a movie." "We haven't been to the movies in a long time."

"We can do that." "That sounds like fun."

"I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

The next day Cameron went on with her daily routine and competed in a show that night. When she got back from the show, she called Cody but he didn't answer the phone. She figured he must've went out with some of the guys after Smackdown. She went to bed for the night. At around midnight she was awakened by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Sorry to wake you." Cody said.

"I called you earlier."

"I saw." "I just got back from the emergency room." "My nose got broken during my match tonight."

"Oh my god." She said sitting up.

"Don't worry it's not very bad." "Nothing's dislocated it's just swollen." "It'll take about three weeks to heal."

"Are you in pain baby?"

"I was but they gave me painkillers."

Two days later Cameron had just gotten home. She put her bag down.

Cody was laying on the couch and sat up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." As she sat down on the couch and saw Cody she gasped. Cody's nose was double the size it should've been and both of his eyes were black. "Sweetie, oh my god."

"It's not that bad."

"Can you breathe?"

"Not through my nose." "I'm still taking you out like we planned."

"Cody you're hurt, we can't go out." "I'm going to take care of you." "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm hungry but you don't have to fuss over me."

"You fuss over me when I'm hurt." "I'm gonna make you a sandwich." She kissed his forehead. "My poor baby." "I'll be right back."


	35. Chapter 35

It was the summer of 2014. Cameron and Cody had been for two and a half years. Cameron was still working on the indies scene. She knew Cody was starting a new character named Stardust in a tag team with Dustin next week, but didn't know much about it. She was going to Raw next week to see his new persona. Cameron was at home and waiting for Cody to come home from being on the road. She'd just gotten out of the shower, she went into the bedroom in her robe and laid down on the bed. She ended up falling asleep. She felt the matress sag some time later

"Hi babe." She said without opening her eyes.

"Hi." He said.

When she opened her eyes she saw Cody in full Stardust costume make-up and red eyes in all. Since she hadn't seen it before and had just been brought out of a sound sleep it scared her. "Ahhh!" She screamed in terror as she jumped up. Cody laughed. "Jesus Christ Cody!" She yelled. "Why the hell are you dressed like that?!"

"This is Stardust."

"Stardust?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want a divorce."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"You about gave me a heart attack." She turned around and opened her dresser drawer to get dressed. She felt Cody's arms wrap around her waist. "No."

"Come on Cameron." "Let me make it up to you." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Take another one."

"Doesn't Stardust know I'm married?" She said smiling.

"Yeah but we don't have to tell Cody."

She turned around to face him. "So, does Cody want to have sex with me, or does Stardust want to have sex with me?" She asked smiling..

"Ooh, we've never done role playing before." He said getting excited. "Let's go with Stardust." They kissed.

The next week Cameron was at the arena in Cleveland with Cody. She was getting something to eat in catering, when John came up and started making a coffee. They'd hadn't seen each other for a few years. She'd heard that he and Liz had gotten divorced in 2012 and he was now dating a WWE Diva named NIkki Bella.

"Hey stranger." He said.

"Hi."

"It's been a long time." "How are you?"

"Good." "You?"

"Good." "Has WWE ever contacted you?"

"To work here you mean?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Would you if they were interested?"

"I'm under contract with Ring Of Honor." "See ya."

"Bye." She walked away.

About an hour later Cameron was standing by the curtain with Cody and Dustin who were about to go out to the ring..

"I'd kiss you but I don't want to mess up your make-up." Cameron said to Cody.

Cody leaned over to her and whispered. "You did a lot more then that last week."

She laughed. "Cody." Dustin's music came on. He went out. "I'll be watching." "I love you."

"I love you too." Cody's music came on. He went out.

A week later Cameron and Cody were both at home. She was going through some old pictures and found a picture of herself when she was a freshman in college. She took it down to show Cody. He was in the kitchen.

"Would you like to see what I looked like my first year in college?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." She showed him the picture. "Wow."

"I know." "I was hideous."

"Hideous?" "Are you kidding?" "You were hot."

"Hot?"

"Yeah I would've asked you out in a heartbeat."

"I was ugly."

"Ugly?" "You're crazy." "I like that look." "You were and are gorgeous."

A few hours later Cody was getting out of the shower when he spotted an empty pregnancy test box. He picked it up.

"Cameron?" Cody said coming down the stairs.

"What?" She said from the couch.

He sat down next to her holding the box. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"Oh, you found it." "I'm not pregnant."

"You thought you were?"

"Yes." "My period is late."

"How late?"

"A week."

"You've thought you were pregnant for a week?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I wanted to be sure either way before I said anything."

"Are you ok, are you upset, are you disappointed?"

"A little disappointed which is stupid." "Not like we were trying or I even want to be pregnant right now." "So I don't understand."

"It's not stupid." "I'm sure it's a natural feeling."

"If I had been pregnant, would you have been happy?"

"I would've been surprised but yes I would've been happy." "Come here." He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "It's ok."


	36. Chapter 36

It was February of 2015. Cody had been doing the Stardust character for eight months now. In a few days he was turning on the Goldust character and turning heel. Cameron and Cody were both at home. Cody had just gotten off the phone.

"Baby?" He said walking around the house looking for Cameron. "Babe where are you?" "Cameron?"

"What?" She said coming out of the laundry room holding a laundry basket.

"I just got off the phone with WWE creative." "They were wondering if you want to do a backstage segment on Monday."

"As who?"

"As yourself, you know my wife." "They want to do a segment where we're backstage and you're desperately trying to bring me back down to reality, and convince me I'm Cody not Stardust."

"Of you course you don't listen right?"

"Right." "If you don't want to do it they said they hire someone to play my wife."

"I'd love to do it but I don't know if Ring Of Honor will let me."

"They said if you want to do it Vince will call them and offer to pay them a fee so you can."

"Alright." "Call whoever you have to and tell them I'm in."

"Alright." "This will be fun."

"Yeah."

It was Monday night. Cameron was with Cody and Dustin in their locker room. They were in full costume.

"Are you nervous?" Dustin asked Cameron.

"A little but I'm done backstage promos before." "Never ones where I have to try and talk my nut job husband off the brink of madness." She said smiling at Cody. "I think I'll do fine."

"Yes you will." Cody said.

It was time for the promo. The camera was on Cameron and she was walking down the hall. Dustin was waiting for her outside the locker room.

"How's he doing?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know how to get through to him, he's gone."

"Let me try it." She went inside.

"Oh what a surprise." Cody said in his Stardust voice. "It's the wife of Stardust." "The most beautiful star in all the galaxy."

"Honey."

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about you."

"There's no need for that I'm in the highest stratosphere in the stars."

"Cody-

"I told you my Cameron, I do not wish to be called that name anymore." He said interrupting her.

"That's who you are."

"I'm Stardust."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." "I married Cody Rhodes, not Stardust."

"Well if you don't want to be with Stardust, maybe we should get a divorce."

Tears went down her cheeks. "I can't do this." She left.

After they went to commercial break Cameron and Dustin went back in.

"You did so great baby." Cody said smiling. They hugged.

"Thank you."

"How did you learn to cry on cue like that?" Dustin asked.

"I just do what I do every time I have to cry on camera, think about my mom."

Cameron and Cody went back to the hotel.

"I'm glad I did that." "I had a lot of fun." Cameron said.

"I wish we could work together more." "I liked it."

"Me to."

"Come on." They went into the bedroom.

"I have a feeling we're not going to sleep." She said smiling. They kissed.


	37. Chapter 37

Cameron was on the road with Ring Of Honor. It was the second week of June. Cameron was in the Women's Locker Room changing into her ring gear. Her cell phone that was already in her locker started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Cody said. She could tell he was worried.

"What's going on?"

"I just got a call." "They just took dad to the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know yet." "I'm at the airport now."

"I'm coming home."

"No." "I know you're probably getting ready for your match." "Go ahead and do the match."

"Call me the second you hear anything."

"I promise."

"When you get there tell him I love him and I'm thinking of him."

"I will."

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. She sighed worried.

When Cameron got back to the hotel Cody called her and she was relieved to hear that Dusty's condition was stable.

At around seven o'clock the next morning she was awakened by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Cameron." Cody said. He sniffled. "Dad's dead."

"What?! She said shocked. "What happened?"

"His kidneys shut down."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." She said getting up and starting to pack. "Is anyone with you?"

"Dustin and my mom."

"I'm coming sweetheart." "I'm going to call my boss and the airline right now." "I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up. She'd never packed so fast in her life.

When Cameron got home a few hours later Michelle and Dustin were still there. As soon as Cody saw Cameron he hugged her and broke into tears. Cameron wanted to cry to but she knew she had to be strong for Cody. "I know baby, I know." "It's ok."

A few days later everyone who had just went to a memorial for Dusty was at Cameron and Cody's house. Cameron had still not allowed herself to cry. She needed to get away from everyone for a minute, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. On the dresser she saw a picture of her and Dusty from the wedding. She finally let herself feel the emotions she was suppressing. She broke down crying.

* * *

**They'll be a few time jumps in the next couple chapters. Chapter 39 will be a little confusing but I promise all will be explained.**


	38. Chapter 38

It was now June of 2017. Due to creative differences Cody had made the very difficult decision to leave WWE in May of 2016. He now worked with Cameron in Ring Of Honor. They'd even teamed together a few times, which they loved. They both loved all the time they got to spend together. Cameron was in the bathroom in their hotel room getting ready for the day. Cody had a big match tonight. He was taking on Daniel Covell (Christopher Daniels) for the Ring Of Honor World Championship. Cameron was brushing her teeth. Cody came in giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." He said.

She spit and rinsed. "Morning."

He turned on the shower. "Wanna join me?" He asked smirking.

"I can't today baby." "I have to go work out."

"I can help you with that in the shower."

She laughed. "Me moaning doesn't count as a work out."

"No, but it turns me on." "Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Yes." They kissed. He went for that spot on her neck. "Cody." She said laughing. "Quit it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, it gets you going."

"Ok." She said backing away from him. "I have to go before I crumble and you convince me to have sex with you."

"I say crumble."

"Bye." She turned around to leave.

"Cameron." She looked back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night Cameron and Cody were at the arena. She'd had match earlier in the tonight, which she won. Cameron was with Cody by the curtain. He was getting ready to go out for his match.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be." "You'll do great." They kissed. "I love you Cody."

"I love you too Cameron." His music came on.

Cameron watched through the curtain with anticipation for the next twenty minutes.

"Come on baby." She said out loud.

A few minutes later when Cody hit Crossroads she knew he had it and sure enough the ref counted to three. She was so happy for him and seeing how happy it made him made her even happier.

He was smiling really big when he came to the back. They hugged and kissed.

"I'm so proud of you." She said. "How does it feel?"

"The only feeling that tops this is meeting and marrying you." "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're taking a selfie with the title."

"Alright." She got her phone. "Smile."

* * *

**As I've said already the next chapter will be a little confusing but all will be explained. I just don't want someone to think they skipped chapters.**


	39. Chapter 39

It was January of 2019. Cody and a few other professional wrestlers had started their own wrestling promotion. It was called All Elite Wrestling. Cody was one of the vice president. Cameron and Cody had been separated for three months. Cameron was very depressed and sad because of it. She hadn't talked to Cody since the day she kicked him out of the house. That didn't stop him from leaving daily and nightly voicemails begging her to talk to him, see him and forgive him. Since they'd separated she'd often thought of the opportunity she gave up for him in 2016, that she never told him about.

_Flashback_

_It was 2016. Two weeks before Cody was planning on leaving WWE. No one but Cameron, Dustin and Michelle knew he wasn't renewing his contract. Cameron was in Connecticut with Cody. Cody was gone at an autograph signing and Cameron had gotten a call from Vince Mcmahon asking her to come down for a business proposal meeting, she agreed._

_When she got there she went into a big boardroom. Vince, Stephanie and Paul (Triple H) were there._

_"Hi Cameron." Stephanie said._

_"Hi."_

_"As you may or may not be aware, this summer we're having a draft."_

_"I've heard."_

_"I have here a five year contract we'd like to offer you." Vince said. He slid the contract in front of her._

_"We want you to be the face of the Smackdown women's division when the draft comes." Stephanie said._

_"I'm still under contract with Ring Of Honor."_

_"We're prepared to buy out." Paul said._

_"I know you'd like to spend more time with Cody." Stephanie said. "So what do you think?"_

_Cameron had always wanted to work for WWE but with as unhappy as Cody had been with the company, she wasn't sure. Plus she knew it would be awkward when Cody left and she wasn't sure they'd have the same feelings and plans once he did. She knew she couldn't tell them that. "It's a very generous offer but I have to say no." She stood up and walked out before they could say anything else._

_End Of Flashback_

Cameron's contract with Ring Of Honor was expiring at the end of the month. They wanted her to extend her deal but, she also had an offer for a full-time contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling, meaning she would have to move to Japan if she accepted. She was at home early the next morning when her cell phone rang. She knew it wasn't Cody.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Cameron, this is Nick Massie." (Nick Jackson) He was one of the vice presidents with Cody at All Elite Wrestling with Cody. He was friends with Cameron and Cody.

"Hi Nick." "Cody didn't tell you to call me did he?"

"No." "This is a business call." "We want you to come out to Jacksonville, Florida to discuss possibly signing with All Elite Wrestling." "We'll pay for your flight."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten."

"Will Cody be there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm assuming you know what's going on with us?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there."

"Great see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Cameron got on the flight to Florida and went to the company headquarters. She took a deep breath as she walked into the conference room she was instructed to. She really didn't want to see Cody but she was a professional. When she walked in she sat at big long table, as far away from Cody as she could get. Also in the room was Nick and his brother Matt and the president of the company, Tony Kahn.

"Hi Cameron." Tony said.

"Hi."

"I hear and I've seen great things." "You're exactly the kind of person we want to help build our women's division." "We'd like to offer you a five year contract." "We'll pay you three million dollars."

"Do you need an answer right away?"

"Absolutely not." "Think it over."

"It's just I also have other offers." "Ring Of Honor wants me to extend my deal and New Japan Pro Wrestling has offered me a full-time contract." "I'm definitely interested I just want to weigh my options."

"We understand." "Take your time."

Cameron was staying overnight in Jacksonville. That night there was a knock on her door. She went to answer it not thinking anything of it. She went to close the door when she saw Cody standing there. He put his hand on the door.

"Wait." He said.

"Go away."

"I wanna talk."

"I don't."

"I'm sorry."

"You saying that is supposed to make up for breaking my heart?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No." "I made a mistake." "I love you Cameron."

"So much so that you had an affair with Brandi Reed."

"I'd give anything to take it back."

"Well you can't."

"Please Cameron, I love you." He said looking like he was going to cry. "I miss you so much." She shut the door, put her hands to her face and started sobbing.


	40. Chapter 40

_Flashback_

_Cameron was cleaning the kitchen. Cody was taking a nap on the couch. Cody's phone was on the counter. The counter that Cameron was cleaning. Cody got a text message. Cameron glanced at it and what she saw caught her eye. The text read._

_Cody please talk to me. I miss you. I love you. – Brandi_

_Seeing that made her understandably suspicious, so she picked up the phone and went through more of their text messages. She found a conversation dating back to the prior week that read._

_I told you it's over. – Cody _

_Why does it have to be? Cameron doesn't suspect anything. – Brandi _

_It's wrong. – Cody _

_You didn't seem to think having sex last week or the last two months was wrong. – Brandi_

_That was the last one Cameron read before she put the phone down. Her stomach was in knots. She felt sick. She couldn't believe that Cody, the man she loved unconditionally for the last twelve years had been cheating on her. She went into the living room._

"_Cody wake up." She said angrily. "You just got a text from Brandi." As soon as she said that he jumped right up looking worried. "She misses you and she loves you, who is she?"_

"_Her name's Brandi Reed."_

"_The one who just left Ring Of Honor?" "The one who used to be a backstage and ring announcer for WWE?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you love her?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

"_No." "I broke it off."_

"_You must've liked something about her." She started to cry. "Since you've been sleeping with her for two months." She said tearfully._

"_I'm sorry." "It was a mistake."_

"_I want-_

"_Please don't say a divorce, please." He pleaded. "I'll never do anything like this again." "I love you."_

"_That's hard to believe right now."_

"_I do, that's why I ended it with her."_

"_I want to you leave." "I think it's best if we separate for the time being." "Please be gone but the time I get back." She got her keys and left._

_End Of Flashback_

It had been two weeks since All Elite Wrestling made Cameron the contract offer. She was still thinking about it. She was in LA for the weekend for autograph signings. She was in a coffee shop. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw John.

"John, hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"It's been a few years." "I'm sorry to hear about you and Nikki."

"It's alright." "I'm doing a lot better." "How's Cody?"

"We're separated."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "If you have a second I'll tell you why after I get my coffee."

"Alright."


	41. Chapter 41

Cameron and John were sitting at a table at the coffee shop. She had just gotten done telling John what Cody did.

"I can't believe that." He said.

"I couldn't either."

"He's the last person I'd ever suspect of doing that."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing with everything?"

"Not well." "I'm trying to hang in there but it's really hard."

"I know what you're going through." "When NIkki broke up with me it blindsided me." "You'll have days that are good and some really bad days."

"I've been having bad days lately."

"You just have to take it one day at a time." "What are you doing in LA?"

"I have autograph signings all weekend." "What about you?"

"I'm doing Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader tapings."

"Do you still wrestle?"

"Part-time." "I can still do it but I am getting older." "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just going back to the hotel."

"Do you remember Rob?"

"From college?"

"Yeah." "He's coming to LA for the night." "We're going out for a few beers tonight." "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." "I could use some drinks."

"I'll give you my number."

"Alright."

Cody was at his hotel room in Georgia alone. There was a knock at the door.

_"Please be Cameron." _He thought.

He opened the door. It was Dustin.

"Oh." Cody said disappointed.

"Nice to see you to." Dustin said.

"Come in." He went inside.

"I'd ask how you were doing but I think I get the picture."

"How do you think I'm doing?" "I'm stuck here and Cameron won't talk to me."

"It's all your own fault."

"I know that." "I don't know what I was even thinking." "I should've stopped her from flirting with me in WWE."

"I thought you said you were only sleeping with her for two months."

"I was but she started flirting with me in WWE." "I just thought of it as playful flirting at the time." "The night she kissed me and gave me her room key I shouldn't have went." "Now because I'm a fucking moron, Cameron will probably divorce me." "I don't want her to Dustin." "I love her so much."

"I know you do Cody but you fucked up, now you have to face the consequences." "Including the very real possibility that she might sleep with someone else if she hasn't already."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it." "She's hurt and pissed that you slept with Brandi." "If someone hits on her, they're more then likely going to bed together." "She'll do it just to get back at you." "I know because it's happened to me." "Just be prepared."

Later that night Cameron was at the bar with John and Rob. They were drinking and having a good time. They were playing darts. John was in the bathroom.

"So you're a professional wrestler now?" Rob asked Cameron.

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"I can't believe it's been so many years since college."

"I know." "I thought you and John would end up together." "He was crazy about you then."

"He was?"

"You had to have known that."

"I thought he was using me."

"Is it because he went back to Liz?"

"Yeah."

"No." "He was torn up about hurting you like that." "He said seeing you cry broke his heart." "He really liked you." "I'd go so far as to say he was in love with you."

They finished the game of darts.

"Well guys." She said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Rob said.

"Bye."

"Be careful Cameron." John said.

"I will."

"Text me when you get back to the hotel so I know you made it."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She left.

Rob looked at John.

"What?" John said.

"Don't do it John."

"Do what?"

"Get involved with her, sexually."

"What?" "I wasn't even thinking about doing that."

"You're lying." "You were looking at her all night the way you used to look at her in college." "I know you had a thing for her, I know you still do." "There's one big difference now." "Separated or not, she's married John." "Don't do it." "Save yourself the heartbreak."


	42. Chapter 42

The next evening Cameron had just gotten back to the hotel. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Cameron." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back to the hotel."

"Do you plans tonight?"

"No."

"Do you feel like coming to my hotel and hanging out for a little bit?"

"Sure." "Can you give me about a half hour?" "I was planning on taking a shower before you called."

"That's fine." "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No."

"We can order room service."

"Ok." "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok bye."

A half hour later there was a knock on John's hotel room door. He answered it. It was Cameron.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She sat down on the couch. He went over to the freezer. "Look what I went and got for you for after dinner." He held up her favorite ice cream.

"Thank you but I'll pass."

He put it back and sat down next to her. "Why?" "Are you on a diet?"

"No." "That ice cream reminds me of Cody."

"Ice cream reminds you of Cody?"

"The first night we spent time together he brought that ice cream with him." "We shared it." "We share those together all the time." "It's an anniversary tradition for us."

"Oh." "What a great job I'm doing at trying to cheer you up." He said sarcastically.

"You didn't know it's ok."

"How was your day?"

"Good." "Yours."

"Good." "Ready for some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me to."

They eaten and had been sitting there talking.

"Can you believe it's been twenty years since we met?" She said.

"Time really flies."

"It does."

"It seems like only yesterday a cute little freshman showed up at my door."

"Yeah, the little dork."

"I still don't understand how you thought that about yourself." "You were beautiful." "You still are." "Although I have to say I prefer your natural hair color to the black with blue streaks."

"It hasn't been brown in years."

"All the stupid choices we made back then."

"Yeah but we were kids." "We didn't know any better."

"Well I should've about one thing."

"What?"

"I never should've went back to Liz." "I know I've told you before that I was falling in love with you back then but I was in love with you." "Were you in love with me?"

"I never would let you make love to me if I hadn't been." He leaned over and kissed her. After a few seconds she started kissing him back. She straddled him and felt his hands moving slowly moving down her back. _"You can't do this." She thought. "You love Cody." "You know despite everything you still love Cody." "Was Cody thinking about me all those times he took Brandi to bed?" She thought angrily. _Visions of Brandi and Cody together played in her mind making her even angrier. She didn't stop John when he took off her shirt or took off her bra. He groaned against her lips as she grinded against him. Still holding onto her he stood up and they went into the bedroom. She felt her back hit the mattress. She took off his shirt. He went down by her waist and slowly removed her jeans and panties, kissing her left leg and moving upward. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as felt his tongue inside her. For the next several minutes Cameron was in a state of euphoria. He took off his jeans and boxers before getting on top of her. "Wait." "Do you have a condom?" "I haven't had a need to take my birth control pills lately." "Don't worry." He said. "I had a vasectomy." They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "John." She moaned. "Let's see how good my memory is." He said. "I think the spot was right here." He said kissing that spot on her neck. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Harder." She said. He went faster. "Uhnnn." "Cameron." He groaned. "Oh my god." She moaned. They kissed. "Oh John, ohhhh my god." He went faster. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, yes, my god, ohhh my god, ohhhh, John!" She screamed giving in. "Oh god Cameron."

Afterwards he was holding her. They were looking at each other. She smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the same way you looked at me the first time we got done having sex."

"It's late." "I think you should spend the night."

"Alright." They kissed.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Cameron woke up. She was wearing John's shirt. She was facing away from John.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Come here."

She rolled over to face him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They kissed. She rolled him on his back and got on top of him. She took the shirt off slipped inside him and started moving slowly. "Cameron." He groaned. "John." She moaned. She bent down kissed him and sat back up. He squeezed her breasts and she moaned. He loved her body. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. "Oh John." She moaned. He sat up. They kissed. He picked her up put her on her stomach and put her on her hands and knees. He slipped into her from behind. He was moving fast. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. "Baby." He groaned. "John, John, yes, yes." He slapped her ass. "Mmmmm." "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, John." She moaned giving in. "Cameron." He groaned giving in.

They ordered room service and were eating breakfast.

"What time is your flight today?" John asked.

"Seven tonight."

"Do you have to go home?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't want you to." "I'm here for the next month."

"I'd stay if I could."

"If you want I'll drive you to the airport tonight."

"Ok." "I'll just have someone from the rental company pick up my car after my autograph signing."

"Ok."

John walked her to the door.

"I'll be there at six." John said.

"Ok." "Last night was nice."

"Yes it was." They kissed. "See you later."

"Bye."

When Cameron got in her car, sunlight reflected and shined against the diamond on her wedding ring. When she looked at the ring she immediately felt guilty.

Later that evening she pulled up with John outside of the airport. They got out of the car. He got her bags out of the trunk.

"Can I call you?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

"I will." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Cameron got on the plane. Throughout the whole flight she kept thinking about sleeping with John. She thought it was great but something about it just didn't feel right. Still being married was part of it but not the whole reason.


	44. Chapter 44

A week had passed. Cameron had decided to sign with All Elite Wrestling. She knew that signing with them was the best financial choice. She also knew working around Cody would be awkward but she could avoid him. Cameron's final match for ring of honor was in two days. Cameron and John had talked every day. It helped a little bit to distract her from her problems but night time was when she would think of Cody. Cameron was in Georgia she was in a building. The door she stopped at read. Sarah Lowe Attorney At Law. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. She went inside. "Hello Mrs. Runnels."

"Hello." "You can call me Cameron."

"Please sit." She sat down. "I understand you have some questions regarding a potential divorce between yourself and your husband."

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"He cheated on me." "I'm not looking to officially file anything today." "I'm just wondering what it would cost and things of that nature."

"Do you have a prenuptial agreement?"

"No but if it were to go that far, I want him to keep his things and I want to keep my things."

Later that afternoon Cameron was at home. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Very stressful."

"I'm sorry." "How did the meeting go with the lawyer?"

"She gave me a lot of information." "How are tapings going?"

"Good." "I miss you though."

"You do?"

"Yeah." "I wish you could come back here." "I'd like to take you to dinner."

"I'd come back if I could but I have a lot going on."

"I know." "Looking forward to your match in a few days?"

"Yeah but I'm a little sad to." "I started my career there."

"I know new things can be scary but they can also be very good for you."

"I know."

"I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Cameron had just gotten to the area. When she walked into the Women's Locker Room roses were waiting by her locker. She picked up the card it read.

Have a great last match. – John

She smiled. She took out her cell phone and text John. It read.

Thank you. They're beautiful. – Cameron

You're welcome. – John

Cameron had just finished dressing for her match. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Cameron someone's here to see you." One of the girls said.

Cameron went out in the hall.

"Dustin." She said happily. They hugged.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you could make it." She noticed he had a single red rose in his hand.

"I'm supposed to give this to you." He said handing it to her. "I promised him."

She took and got tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Aw, don't cry."

"I'm not, I can't." "I can't lose it." She wiped her eyes.

She won her match.

Dustin took her to lunch afterwards. They were eating and talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What does the rose mean?"

"It's just a thing Cody does." "He brought me a rose the first time we slept together."

"When he was eighteen?" Dustin said smiling.

She laughed. "He told you about that?"

"The next day."

"He brought me a rose on our first date." "Then when he proposed to me he put the ring in the rose." "How is he?"

"A mess."

"Me to."

"He misses you."

"I miss him to Dustin." "I love him." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"He's the love of my life but I don't know if I can trust him, or get passed what he did."


	45. Chapter 45

Over the next three weeks Cameron was still contemplating a divorce but no closer to a decision. She and John were continuing to talk on a daily basis. She still hadn't spoken to Cody. She was dreading seeing him next weekend. There was a press conference in Florida then for All Elite Wrestling and they were both going to be there. Today was going to be difficult for Cameron as well. She was in New York City to do a radio show and talk about her new deal with All Elite Wrestling. The problem was Cameron and Cody hadn't made their separation public. As far the public was concerned they were still a happily married couple. So she had to go on this radio show and portray them as such. She was in the studio and they'd just went on the air.

"We're back with professional wrestler Cameron Connor." The DJ said. "Welcome."

"Thank you."

"You were one of the hottest free agents on the market but it's being reported that you have signed, a multi-year deal with All Elite Wrestling."

"Yes I have."

"Choosing them wouldn't happened to be because of a certain VP that works there would it?" He asked smiling.

"No." She said smiling. "I like that I'll get to be close to my husband but that wasn't the deciding factor." "I had multiple offers and decided All Elite Wrestling was the best option."

"Your husband is Cody Rhodes right?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years."

"Do you think people will think you get unfair treatment because Cody is your husband?"

"I want to make it clear, just because Cody is my husband isn't why All Elite Wrestling showed interest in me." "Nor will I get any special treatment because of it." "My ability in the ring has nothing to do with who I happen to be married to." "I intend to work hard for my opportunities in the company." "Just like I'm sure he intends to.

Later that day John was in Massachusetts to visit his parents. He and Rob just finished working out. John got a text checked it and smiled.

"A woman?" Rob asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Cameron."

"I knew it." "You're sleeping with her aren't you?"

"Yes."

"John." He said disapprovingly.

"I couldn't help it." "We still have great chemistry in bed." "It's not just that either." "We talk every day." "We've gotten really close."

"She's married."

"She's thinking about getting a divorce." "She even went to a lawyer."

"Do you want her to get a divorce?"

"Yes." "I want to be with her."

"You know that even if she does get divorced she'll need time to process and heal."

"I can wait." "I've waited this long." "I know how it sounds but I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh boy."

"I know but you know how I felt about her in college."

"I know."

"I don't think I ever stopped feeling that way."

Later that night Cameron was back in her hotel room. Her Skype ring went off on her phone and she pressed the button to connect. John popped up.

"Hi." She said

"Hi." John said. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here." "Did you have fun with your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"How was the radio show?"

"Parts of it were fine."

"Until they brought up Cody?"

"Yeah." "With everything I've been going through with him it hurt so much to act happy." "We didn't just talk about him though." "We talked about the company and what I hope to bring to the Women's Division."

"Before you signed with them I'm surprised WWE didn't make you an offer."

"Well I turned down an offer from them in 2016 and I don't think they were very happy."

"Why did you turn them down?"

"They offered it to me two weeks before Cody left." "To this day he still doesn't know about it."

"Are you busy next weekend?"

"I'm busy Saturday but free Friday." "Why?"

"I want to come there and take you to dinner."

"You want to fly all the way here just to take me to dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

The next evening Cameron was back in Georgia she was having dinner with her mother-in law Michelle who she referred to as mom.

"How are you holding up?" Michelle asked.

"Bad." "I miss Cody."

"I know it's heartbreaking what you two are going through but it's his fault."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around why he did this."

"That's the mystery of men."

"Mom I've- She stopped.

"I don't know if I can tell you." "I don't want Cody to know." "It would hurt him to much."

"Whatever you say stays in this room."

"Since all this happened, I've kind of been seeing another man."

"Do you love this other man?"

"No." "I love Cody."

"Do you have feelings for this other man?"

"Yes, we definitely have an emotional connection."

"Are you sleeping together?"

"Just twice."

"Does Cody know him?"

"Yeah they're not friends or anything, but years ago when Cody found out I'd slept with him in college and didn't tell him, we got in a fight."

"Could you see yourself being with this other man?"

"I honestly don't know."

Two nights later Cameron was at home in her walk-in closet. She was reorganizing it. Clear in the back crumbled up in a ball was a ring gear.

Cody was in his room when he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it he was shocked to see Cameron standing there. She was holding a plastic bag.

"Hi." He said surprised.

"Hi." "I found your missing wrestling gear." "I washed it for you." She handed it to him.

He took it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Where was it?"

"It somehow got in the back of my closet."

"I wonder how it got there."

"I have no idea." "Bye."

"Wait." "Come in, please."

"Alright but just for a minute." She went inside. He put the bag down. He sat on the couch. She sat in a chair.

"I heard your radio show appearance went really well."

"It did."

"Good."

She looked at the TV. "Terminator 2."

"Yeah." "It reminds me of better days."

"Yeah."

"I miss you."

"Cody there's something you should know." "I went to a divorce lawyer a couple weeks ago."

"You want a divorce?"

"I don't know."

He got up and knelt down in front of her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't know if I can forgive you Cody."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." "That doesn't change what you did."

"She doesn't mean anything to me."

"I trusted you, I don't know if I can again."

"Yes you can, you can."

"Do you remember what I said to you the night you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"You said, yes, as long as I don't hurt you."

"Right." "You said you'd never hurt me." "You lied." "You've hurt me more then I've ever been hurt in my life." Tears went down her cheeks.

"Don't cry."

"Six years of marriage, together for twelve." "Was being with her worth all that?"

"No."

"All this time." "I thought we were fine." She sniffed. "I thought you were happy."

"I am."

"Why then?" "Is it because I'm getting older?"

"No."

"Do you just not find me attractive anymore?"

"That's not it."

"Do you not like having sex with me anymore?"

"You know that's not true." "Our sex life is great."

"Tell me why Cody." "Why?"

"Ok, I was attracted to Brandi, I admit it, I was." "She used to flirt with me when we in WWE but I thought she was just playing around." "Then when she came to Ring Of Honor, she started up again." "I liked it and it just got of hand."

"Who initiated sleeping together?"

"Her." "It was never like it is with you." "Not even remotely." She started to cry harder. He hugged her. "I'm so sorry.

"I love you, how could you do that to me?" She said through her tears.

"You still love me?"

"Yes." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Why do you think this hurts so much?" "I don't understand why I love you but I do."

"I love you too."

"I don't know if I believe that anymore."

"I do." He said drifting closer to her lips. "I know you're mad at me but deep down you know I do." She moaned as he kissed her. She kissed him back. They stood up. She broke the kiss.

"Cody we can't."

"Why?" He kissed her again.

"It, won't, change anything." She said in-between kisses.

He looked at her. "I know but we both want this." They went into the bedroom. As soon they got in there they were kissing. He had her up against the wall. They were quickly taking off each other's jeans. He lifted her up off the ground and slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. "See?" "Does that feel like somebody… He kissed her and started movingly slowly. …"who doesn't like having sex with you anymore?" "Cody, that feels so good." She moaned. "God, I've missed that sound."He kissed the side of her neck. She let out a low moan. It drove Cody crazy. They kissed he picked her up off the wall, all the way to the bed as he laid her down. She took off his shirt. "Oh Cameron." He mumbled against her lips. "Oh Cody." She rolled him on his back and took off her shirt and bra. He sat up and lowered his head to the middle of her chest. "Cody." She moaned loudly while running her hands through his hair. She loved the feeling of his hands on her back. "Mmmmm." She moaned as he put her left breast in his mouth and sucking on her nipple. He did the same thing with the other. They kissed. She pushed him down softly and slid into him slowly moving. "Cameron, baby." He groaned. He squeezed her breasts. "Cody, Cody." He rolled her on her back and slipped inside her. They kissed. He groaned. "God Cameron, you feel so damn amazing." He said. "Honey harder." She said. He went faster. "Hmmm." He groaned. "Yes." She moaned. "Ohhhh, I love you so much Cameron." He groaned. "I love you too." They kissed. "Say it again baby." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you, ohhhh Cody." She moaned. "Again." He said. "I love you honey, ohhhh my god, Cody, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there. She went to get up. Cody stopped her.

"No babe." He said. "Please don't go home." "Stay with me."

"Ok."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"I feel kind of weird."

"Why, because you had sex with your husband?"

"I just had sex with my estranged husband."

"Some of the best sex we've ever had." "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"Come here Cameron." She snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her. "That's better." "I love you Cameron."

"I love you too hon- I mean Cody." He laughed. "What?"

"You'll tell me you love me but you won't call me honey." She looked at him and smiled. "Wow, you're smiling."

"Shut up, honey." She kissed him.

She knew things were nowhere near ok with them but falling asleep in his arms that night, she felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time.


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning Cody woke up. Cameron was still asleep. He had to go to the bathroom so he got up. Just as he was about to get back in bed, there was a knock at the door. He didn't want it to wake Cameron, so he quickly put on his jeans and went to go answer it. It was Dustin.

"Hey just coming to check on you." Dustin said. He went inside.

"I'm fine." He said lowly.

Dustin got a good look at Cody. "Cody, did you have sex last night?"

"Yes." "Keep your voice down."

"She's still here?"

"She's sleeping."

"Cody." He said disapprovingly. "How could you do that to Cameron, again?"

"It's not what you're thinking." Just then the bedroom door opened. Cameron came out fully dressed.

"Hi Cameron." Dustin said surprised.

"Um, hi Dustin." She said just wanting to get out of there. She looked at Cody. "Bye."

"Wait." Cody said.

"No." She left.

Dustin turned to Cody.

"So you had sex with your wife." Dustin said.

"Yeah."

"So what does this mean?"

"She says it doesn't change anything but after last night, I know we can work it out." "She still loves me she told me so." "We were finally talking Dustin." "It got emotional which led to the sex but we were finally talking through our issues." "It's what I've wanted for months." "She said she doesn't know if she can trust me anymore but I can rebuild that trust." "I'm not giving up on my marriage." "I know we can be happy again."

"She left pretty quickly."

"She's just scared and unsure right now."

It was Thursday night at around seven o'clock at night. Cameron hadn't talked to Cody since she left his hotel. She was just sitting down to eat dinner when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to eat dinner."

"I'm in Georgia."

"I thought you couldn't make it in until tomorrow."

"Filming was cancelled today." "As soon as I got word I packed my bags and got on a plane." "Do you wanna come over?"

"What hotel are you staying at?" He told her. "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later there was a knock on John's door. He answered it. It was Cameron.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling back. They kissed.

A few hours later they were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. She yawned.

"Are you tired?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I think I'm gonna go home."

"You can sleep here."

"I have nothing to sleep in.."

"I'll give you one of my t-shirts."

"Ok."

Cameron came out of the bathroom wearing John's shirt and into the bedroom. John was already in bed. She got in bed.

"Sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"I know you probably wanted to have sex tonight."

"We don't have to have sex." "I'm just glad you're here." They kissed.

Cameron was laying on John asleep. He was almost asleep. He kissed Cameron's forehead.

"I love you Cameron." He whispered.

The next morning they ordered room service breakfast. John walked her to the door.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant at seven." She said.

"Ok." "I really had a good time last night."

"Me to." They kissed. "See you tonight."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." He kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

About thirty seconds after Cameron arrived at the restaurant that night so did John. They spent the next few hours drinking wine, eating and talking. John had just paid the bill.

"I'm not tired tonight." Cameron said smiling. "I can't spend the night but I can stay for a few hours."

"Let's get out of here."

Their clothes were scattered all along the bedroom floor.

"That was great." She said. "Ok, I have to go."

"Stay."

"I can't John." "I have to get up at six in the morning and I have an eight o'clock flight to Jacksonville."

He got on top of her and kissed her. "If you stay... He kissed her. ... I'll make it worth your while."

"Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him slip back inside her.

"Please stay."

"John." She moaned as he started to move.

"I'll take that as a yes." They kissed.

* * *

**I'm having fun writing this story. I wonder why it's not well liked.**


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning Cameron's alarm went off at five-thirty in the morning. She and John both got up. She got dressed and John walked her to the door.

"Call me when you get a minute." John said.

"I will." "Where are you going next?"

"Back to LA." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

After the plane landed Cameron checked into her hotel and waited to go to the press conference.

A few hours later when she went to the press conference press and fans alike were there. The purpose of this conference was to hype up All Elite Wrestling, introduce the talent and talk about their first non-televised show that was happening tomorrow night. They'd introduced a few people already. Cody was the one announcing people. It was Cameron's turn.

"Ladies and gentleman." "This next performer who's coming out is one of a kind." Cody said. "She has wrestled in Ring Of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling." "She also happens to be my partner in the intergender tag team match tomorrow night." "Cameron Connor." She came out the crowd cheered. Just as it was getting quiet someone yelled out.

"Cameron Rhodes.

Cameron looked at Cody smiled and said into the microphone. "Uh-oh Cody." "I think we're busted."

"Yeah I think they cracked the case of the beautiful woman I'm married to." He said smiling at her.

"Kiss." Someone in the audience said. Then the rest began to chant it. Cameron and Cody knew they had to do it, so they did.

"That's what makes Cody and I such a great team." Cameron said. "We are a cohesive unit inside and outside the ring." "Which could be the reason why as a team we are undefeated." "I will now take fan and press questions."

Later that night Cameron was unlocking her room at the hotel and was about to go inside, when she heard Cody say.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said turning around.

"That was fun today."

"Yeah." "It was a lot of fun." "Thanks for not blowing up my phone after, you know, what happened."

"I know you need your space."

"Well I appreciate it." "Sorry I left so fast." "I just felt really awkward, especially with Dustin there."

"I understand." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day everyone was at the arena. As Cameron was taping up her hands she went into Cody's locker room. They were up next.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Ready?" She asked as she finished taping up her hands.

"Yeah."

When Cameron and Cody teamed up they always went out together. They won the match.

They were both on a natural high and hyped up. Cameron went back to Cody's locker room to get her tape.

"That was so fun." She said.

"We're still undefeated."

"We still make a great team." She said heading for the door. He turned her around pulled her close to him.

"We always have." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went into the bathroom undressed each other very quickly and got in the shower.

They went back to Cody's room. They just finished having sex for the third time. He was holding her.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"I'd like you to but if it makes you uncomfortable, you can go."

"I'd like to stay."

"Good." "You know it's been so long since we've teamed together." "I think we forgot that when we do it makes us horny."

She laughed. "Yeah I guess it does."

"I'm glad you're here." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Cameron was up half the night thinking while Cody slept peacefully. By the time she'd decided to go to sleep she made a decision she knew would hurt someone very deeply.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Cameron woke up and started getting dressed. A few minutes later Cody's alarm clock went off. He shut it off and sat up.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"If you give me a minute to get dressed I'll walk you out."

"Ok."

Cody walked her to the door.

"Last night was really nice." Cody said.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it but I enjoyed it."

"I feel like something's changed." "I'm not wrong am I?"

"No." "We'll talk about it in Georgia, ok?"

"Ok." They kissed. He kept kissing her. "Maybe you should stay for a few more minutes." He mumbled against her lips.

"Baby I have to go." "Didn't you get enough of me last night?"

"No." She broke the kiss.

"Cody I love you but I have to go pack."

"Wow." He said surprised.

"What?"

"You said, Cody I love you."

"Yeah."

"You said it first." "You haven't done that for a long time." "I love you too."

Cameron had been back in Georgia for a day. She decided to do something she'd been putting off. She got her laptop and connected to Skype to call John. He popped up on the screen a few seconds later.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." He said happily.

"John we have to talk." She said seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry to do it like this but it can't wait." "We can't see each other anymore John."

"Did you get back together with Cody?"

"Not yet but I'm thinking about it."

"Cameron he cheated on you."

"I'm cheating on him."

"No you're not."

"Being separated doesn't justify it."

"You know we have a connection."

"We do." "John you're a great man." "I have fun with you, you're sweet, kind, gentle but I can't do this to Cody anymore." "If I do get back with Cody I'm telling him everything about us."

"Cameron I love you." He said sadly.

"John please don't make me feel worse." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"I do."

"I do have feelings for you but I don't love you." "I love Cody." John hung up without another word. Cameron felt terrible but she knew she did the right thing.

Three nights later Cody heard a knock at his door. He answered it. It was Cameron. She was holding a plastic bag.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She stepped inside and kissed him.

"What's in the bag?"

"Our ice cream."

"I haven't had that for a long time."

"Me either."

They were sitting on the couch eating the ice cream.

"I thought you might've changed your mind about what's been happening with us lately." Cody said.

"No I was just taking the time to think things over."

They watched a few movies then Cameron decided to go home. Cody walked her to the door.

"Would you say no if I asked you to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Should I make seven o'clock reservation at our favorite restaurant then?"

"Yes.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left. Cody was confident they were getting back together.


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning Cody had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. He got a text and went over to his phone. It read.

Good morning Cody. I love you. – Cameron

He smiled.

Good morning Cameron. I love you too. What are you up to? – Cody

I'm about to jump in the shower. I just got back from the gym. I had to work off that ice cream we ate last night. – Cameron

I could've thought of a more fun way for you to do that. ;) – Cody

Lol Cody. – Cameron

I can't wait for tonight. – Cody

Me either. – Cameron

Cody was picking up Cameron in an hour. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey." Dustin said. "Just calling to check up on you."

"I'm great." He said happily. "I think Cameron and I are on the verge of getting back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"We have a date tonight."

"What turned things around?"

"I'm not really sure." "I think it's because I finally backed off and gave her the space she wanted."

"Well I hope it works out."

"If she takes me back I'm not messing it up again." "She'll be the most loved wife in the world."

At six-thirty Cody walked through the door of his home.

"Babe?" He said.

"I'll be right down." She called from upstairs. A few seconds later she came downstairs wearing a black dress that was Cody's favorite. "Hi."

"Hi." "Wow you look gorgeous and you smell amazing." "Is that the perfume I like?"

"Yes."

"This is for you." He said handing her a single red rose.

"Aw." She said taking it and smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at the restaurant.

"I'm glad we did this." Cody said.

"Me to." "Cody I need to know something and need you to be honest."

"Ok."

"If we were to get back together, do I have to worry about you with other women?"

"No." "If you take me back I'll never make that mistake again, I promise." "You're the only woman I want."

They'd just pulled into the driveway in Cody's truck.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"Yeah."

They went into the house.

"If feels nice to be back here." He said. "I miss the house." He turned to Cameron. "I miss us."

"Me to." They kissed.

"So, can we go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. She took something out of her dresser drawer.

"I'll be right back." She kissed him and headed for the bathroom. He got naked and under the covers sitting up in bed. A few minutes later she appeared in the doorway wearing a white silk nightgown. It was a birthday present from Cody a few years back. "Remember this?"

"I should." "I bought it for you." "Come here." She straddled him. As they kissed she felt his hands slowly go down to the end of her nightgown, she moaned against his lips as his hands were inside her nightgown. They stopped kissing for a second so he could take it off. A few seconds later she felt his erection. She broke the kiss. "That was quick." "Maybe I should tell it hello." She said. She lifted herself up a little bit, reached down and grabbed him between his legs moving her hand slowly up and down. Cody shut his eyes. "Ohhh." He moaned. She started using both hands. "Cameron." He moaned. "Come here." He grabbed her kissed her and laid her down underneath him. They both looked at each other with pure love in their eyes. He bent down closer to her face. She moaned as he slipped inside her. "I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." He started moving slowly. "Cody." She moaned. "Cameron." He groaned. "I want no one but you forever." He said. "You and, god this incredible body." He said as he went faster. "Cody, oh my god, don't stop." She moaned. They kissed. "I won't baby, you feel so good." Cameron knew she made the right choice. She knew she could never love anyone but Cody. "Oh Cody ohhh, ohhhh, my god, Cody." She moaned giving in. "Cameron." He groaned giving in. They kissed and looked at each other in silence catching their breath.

After awhile they both wanted a snack, so she put on and a bra and panties, he put on his boxers and they went down to the kitchen. They were sharing their ice cream but they were having trouble keeping their hands off each other. She was sitting on the kitchen island he was standing in front of her. They were making out.

"Honey, the ice cream, is going to melt." She said in-between kisses.

"I know." He broke the kiss and took a bite. She took a bite. "Cameron."

"What?"

"I want you back." "I want to move back in."

"I want that to."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"I have to tell you something first."

"Ok."

"You're gonna be hurt by it." "You'll probably get angry and you'll have every right to." "After I tell you if you walk out, I'll understand." "If you want a divorce I'll understand." She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I know you're gonna leave."


	50. Chapter 50

"While we were were separated I... I started sleeping with someone else." She sniffled.

"What?" He said shocked. "I can't believe you." "After all the shit you gave me you turn around and do the exact same thing." He said angrily.

"I'm not seeing him anymore." "The second I thought we might get back together I broke it off." "I don't want to be with him." "I love you."

"Well if you wanted to hurt me you succeeded."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm leaving."

He went upstairs quickly got dressed and came back downstairs. Cameron was in the living room when he came back downstairs. He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Cody." She said. "Please I'm sorry."

"No wonder you suddenly forgave me." He looked at her. "It was because of a guilty conscience." "Not because you love me."

"That's not true." "It's because I realized I don't want anyone but you."

"Do you love this guy?"

"No." "I love you." "That's why I told you." "I wanted to be honest."

"Honest?" "Give me a break." He opened the door.

"Cody please." He left.

Two days later Cameron was at home. She was in the kitchen. She heard the front door open.

"Cameron?" Cody called. She came out of the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." "Let's talk."

"Ok."

They sat down on the couch. "I was upset I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"The thought of another man touching you made me crazy." "We're both guilty of the same thing, except I didn't catch you, you confessed." "I want to start fresh."

"Do you want me to tell you who he is?"

"No."

"I think I should tell you."

"It's not important." "I don't care." "I just want to get back to how we were."

"Me to." They kissed. He stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff." "It's in the truck." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	51. Chapter 51

Cameron and Cody had been back together for a little over a month. They were happier then ever. They'd been traveling the country doing non-televised shows for All Elite Wrestling. Today they were at home. Cameron was cooking dinner Dustin was coming over. He'd just recently signed with All Elite Wrestling. Cameron was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Cody walked in the door he was holding a plastic bag.

"I'm back." He said. He went into the kitchen. Her back was to him. "I got everything you needed." He said putting the bag down on the table.

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome." He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Hi."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"You look so beautiful."

"Cody are you kidding?" "I'm a mess."

"You're gorgeous." "Give me a kiss." She turned her head and kissed him. He kissed the side of her neck.

She smiled. "Baby stop that."

"Why?"

"I have to cook."

"We haven't had sex in awhile."

She laughed. "Cody we had sex last night and this morning."

"Yeah but that was like five hours ago."

"Dustin is expecting dinner, not his brother and sister-in-law having sex on the kitchen table."

"Ooh, sex on the kitchen table." "That reminds me of our first date." He let her go. "Need any help?"

"You can make the salad."

A few hours later Cameron, Cody and Dustin were all sitting down to dinner.

"I'm glad you're joining us at the company Dustin." Cameron said. "It'll be nice having the Rhodes brothers together again."

"The Rhodes family." Dustin said. "Just because you don't go by the name doesn't mean you're not a Rhodes."

"That's right." Cody said.

After dinner Cody was sitting on the couch, Dustin was sitting in a chair and Cameron was leaving for the gym. She came into the living room with her gym bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Cameron." Dustin said.

"Bye." She went over to Cody. "I should be back a little after nine." "I'm stopping by the store to pick up some of our ice cream on the way home."

"Why didn't you have me pick it up earlier?" Cody said.

"I thought we had a pint but we're out." They kissed. It lasted about fifteen seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Be careful."

"I will." She left.

"Look at you two." Dustin said. "It's like you're newlyweds again."

"We're having sex like newlyweds to." He said smirking. "I mean it's always been amazing but now it's a whole different level of amazing." "I think what we've been through has strengthened our love and our bond." "We both made a mistake but we're stronger because of it."

"What mistake did she make?"

"You were right." "Right before we got back together, Cameron told me she'd been sleeping with another guy."

"I told you that would probably happen." "How did you react?"

"I was angry at first but then I realized I didn't have any right to be." "I did the same thing and at least in her case she came clean willingly."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know and I don't care." "She wanted to tell me but I said no." "As long as it wasn't John Cena."

"She knows John?"

"They went to college together." "She lost her virginity to him then he went back to his ex-girlfriend." "She told me what he did to her the night we slept together for the first time." "At the time I didn't know it was John Cena." "I didn't find that out until years later." "We got in a fight when I did."

"Why did it matter?"

"She told me that the guy that broke her heart in college was the reason she had a hard time trusting guys." "So obviously he meant something to her." "I was hurt when I found out would John was because I was afraid of losing Cameron." "I know it wasn't him though." "Cameron wouldn't do that to me."

"Have you always felt threatened by John when it comes to Cameron?"

"Yeah." "He's the only person I ever thought capable of taking Cameron from me."


	52. Chapter 52

Cameron was spending time with Cody, before he had to go to Jacksonville and take care of some business. They were snuggling on the couch.

"Babe." He said.

"What?"

"Have you given any thought about what you want to do for our seventh anniversary?"

"I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"A vowel renewal ceremony."

She looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." "I think that with everything that's happened with us it fits." "We were apart but we found our way back to each other." "What do you think?"

"I like the idea." "I don't think it needs to be big like our wedding though." "At our wedding we had three-hundred people." "This time I think it should just be family and a few close friends."

"I agree."

"I'll start looking into details for it."

"Great."

The next morning at seven o'clock Cody's alarm went off. He shut it off and could smell food cooking downstairs. He sat up.

"Baby are you awake?" Cameron called from downstairs.

"Yeah."

Cody came into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Cameron was putting two breakfast plates on the table.

"Aw baby, you didn't have to make breakfast." Cody said.

"You'll be living on fast food and room service for the next twenty four hours." "You need a good breakfast." She kissed him.

"Thank you."

Cameron walked Cody to the door. They kissed.

"I'd say have fun but it's all business." Cameron said.

"If it were pleasure you'd be going to"

"Tell the guys I said hello."

"I will." They kissed.

"I love you Cody."

"I love you too Cameron." He left

Four hours later Cody was at All Elite Wrestling headquarters. He, the rest of the VPs and Tony Kahn were about start meetings with their new signees. Cody was walking into the first one. He opened the door and walked in

"Cody I'd like you to meet the newest signee to the women's division." Tony said. "This is Brandi Reed."

"Hi Cody." Brandi said with a big smile on her face.

"Um, hi." He said uncomfortably.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked.

"We used to work together in Ring Of Honor."

"Yes we did." Brandi said. "I can't wait to work with you again." "How's Cameron?"

"She's fine."

"Good."

_"I'm in big trouble." Cody thought. "Cameron's gonna freak the fuck out."_


	53. Chapter 53

Brandi's meeting had just ended. Everyone who had to stay for more meetings was taking a five minute break. Cody was in the hall getting a drink from the water fountain. When he stood back up Brandi was standing there.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine."

"You look really nice today."

He looked at her seriously. "Brandi stop it."

"Stop what?" "I'm just giving you a compliment."

"I know what you're doing." "Stop it."

"Did Cameron ever find out about us?"

"Yes and I'm not putting her through that again." "Leave me alone." He walked away.

The next night Cody was back in Georgia with Cameron. They'd just gotten back from dinner. He was still trying to find a way to break the news about Brandi to her. They were sitting on the couch.

"Cameron I have something to tell you." Cody said. "I want you to know that I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"I don't know how you'll react to this." "One of the new signees is Brandi Reed."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Perfect." She said angrily. "Just perfect." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was trying to think of a way to tell you."

"Has she came on to you?"

"She flirted with me and I told her to leave me alone."

Without another word Cameron went upstairs.

Cody decided to give her some time and went up a half hour later. He was surprised to hear crying coming from their bedroom. When Cody went into the room she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She wiped her eyes when she saw him. He knelt down in front of her.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" He asked.

She sniffled. "Nothing I'm fine."

"You're crying, obviously you're not fine."

"I'm just thinking something I shouldn't be thinking."

"What?"

"That it's only a matter of time before you sleep with Brandi again."

"No." "I'm not gonna do that again." "I love you."

"You loved me last time and it still happened." "It's not you I don't trust, it's her." "You said yourself she initiated it last time."

"She did but I'm not giving in to what she wants this time."

"I'm scared." "I'm scared of losing you."

"Cameron, you'll never lose me."

"It's just she's the only woman that's ever turned your head." "You liked her." "You made love to her."

"No." "I had sex with her, I only make love to you." "When I was with her it was just the physical act." "When we make love it's physical but it's also emotional." "It feels that way because we love each other." "I swear to you, I'm never touching Brandi again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I knew you were gonna be upset." They kissed.

A few days later they were in Alabama for a show. Cameron was in Cody's locker room. She'd just finished taping up her hands.

"I'll be right back Cody." She said.

"Please don't do anything."

"To who?"

"You know who."

"I'm not I'm just going for a walk." She left.

Cody was right. Cameron was going to look for Brandi. She spotted her after a few minutes.

"We need to talk right now." Cameron said sternly. They went into an abandon hallway. "Look you homewrecking slut, you stay the hell away from my husband."

"Or what?"

"You'll see." "Go open your legs for somebody else."

"Well Cody always liked it when I opened them for him." She said smirking. "You should've heard him the first time we had sex." "He couldn't get enough of me."

"Well he obviously got tired of you because he came back to me." "He certainly wasn't thinking about you last night." "My name came up a lot though." She said smiling. She walked away.


	54. Chapter 54

A month later Cameron and Cody were in Milwaukee for shows and autograph signings. They were at the arena. Cody was getting ready to go out for his match. Cameron was standing with him. She saw Brandi watching them from about thirty feet away. Cameron looked at Cody. She kissed him slowly and passionately. It lasted about twenty seconds before she broke it she reached down and squeezed his ass.

"What was that for? He said smiling.

"No reason."

He turned around and saw Brandi who had an angry look on her face, then he turned back to Cameron. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that Brandi can see us and she looks pissed off?" He said smiling.

"Maybe a little bit."

"I knew it." His music came on.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He gave her a quick kiss and went out. Cameron turned to Brandi who was still seething with anger and smiled.

They next morning Cameron was checking out her new knee-length silk light blue skirt in the mirror in the bathroom. It was her first time wearing it.

"Baby." She said.

"What?"

"Come here, I need your opinion." He appeared in the bathroom doorway. "What do you think of this skirt?"

"Is it new?"

"Yeah."

"It's pretty." "I like it."

"You don't think it makes my butt look big?"

"Absolutely not." "You know I think all of your body parts are wonderful."

"So I should keep it on?"

"Definitely."

After she finished dressing she went out into the living room.

"Fucking phone." Cody said frustrated.

"It's still not working right?"

"I think something's wrong with the battery." "I have business calls to make later and I don't know how I'm going to."

"Take my phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both have autograph signings all day, in different places with half hour breaks in-between. They both wouldn't be back at the hotel until night time..

Cody was taking a break from his second autograph signing. He was trying to make a call but Cameron's phone was different from his. He somehow got into her voicemails. He knew she had a habit of forgetting to delete even the ones she didn't need anymore. He was listening to them carefully to make sure he didn't accidentally delete them. The next one that played was from two months ago.

_"Cameron I wish you would talk to me." A man's voice said. "I know you said we can't see each other anymore but I want you to reconsider." "What we have is so good." "Please don't throw it away. Cody doesn't deserve you." "I'm the one who loves you." "Please call me back." "Bye."_

Cody knew that was John Cena's voice. He was very angry.

Cody got back to the hotel at around nine o'clock that night. He was still fuming with anger. Ten minutes later Cameron walked through the door. Cody was sitting on the couch with Cameron's phone in his hand.

"Hi honey." She said. He gave her an angry glare. "Cody what's wrong?" He played the voicemail from John.

"John was who you were sleeping with?" He said angrily.

"I tired to tell you." "You wouldn't let me."

He stood up. "Why did you have to pick John?"

"I didn't pick him it just happened."

"Bullshit."

"We both agreed we did the same thing."

"It's not the same thing anymore."

"How do you figure?"

"I NEVER LOVED BRANDI!" He yelled. "With me out of the way you finally got to be with the love of your life, right?"

"What?" "Cody no."

"Oh please, you were in love with him when I met you." "The one who broke your heart and emotionally scarred you for life." "The one you've always truly wanted."

"You know that's not true." He went for the door. "Where are you going?"

He looked at her. "Maybe I'll go see Brandi."

"You fucking bastard." She said angrily. "I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Maybe I'll call John." "He fucks me better then you do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"God your such a- He stopped and left. Cameron had never been so angry in her life.

Cody went to the floor Brandi was on and stood outside of her door for twenty seconds. Before getting back on the elevator. He went down to the lobby and sat at the bar.

"Two shots of Tequila." Cody said. The bartender brought him the shots. He did them both.


	55. Chapter 55

Cody had been sitting at the bar for the last half hour. He'd only had the two shots of Tequila but was sitting there picturing Cameron and John having sex. It was making him angrier and angrier. Ten minutes later Cody came back to the room. They both gave each other an angry glare. She stood up.

"Come here." He said angrily.

"Fuck you." She said in the same tone. She went into the bedroom. He followed her.

He turned her around. "My thoughts exactly." He kissed her. She couldn't understand why since they were both fuming mad. She kissed him back. He reached down and quickly took off her skirt and panties, sitting here on the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees and spread her legs. "Does he do this better then me?" "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue moving fast inside her. Her hands were in his hair. She closed her eyes and put her head back. She didn't know how they went from being mad to this to in that moment she didn't care. For the next few minutes she was in ecstasy. "Baby, mmmmm, ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god Cody, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. Cody wanted to show her that she'd never feel the need to go to John again. He wanted to make the point that he was the only man she needed. He faced her away from him and put her against the wall, taking off her shirt. He started kissing the side of her neck and took off her bra He took off his shirt, jeans and boxers. "So he fucks you better then I do huh?" He said. He put her hands on the wall and put his hands on hers. He entered her from behind and started to move. "Ohhhh." She moaned. Hearing her moan wanted to make Cody keep going forever. Cameron was surprised at this side of Cody. He'd never ravished her like this before and she loved it. "Cody, oh my god Cody." She moaned. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Yes." She moaned. "Better then John?" "Yes baby." "Uhhhn, oh Cameron." He groaned. "Ohhhh, mmmmm, CODY!" She screamed giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

They were laying on the bed.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I didn't mean anything I said." "It's just, the thought of you with John bothers me."

"I know." "That's why I wanted to tell you."

"The way Brandi makes you feel is similar to how John makes me feel." "Except in my case it's worse because I know you loved him."

"Yes I did but that was a long time ago." "When I was with him it never felt right." "It didn't feel right because he wasn't you." "You're the love of my life Cody, not John."

"Really?'

"What's my name?"

"Cameron Runnels."

"Exactly." "John could never compare to you." "I'm sorry my being with John hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you." "He means nothing to me." "You're my whole world."

"I could never live without you Cameron."

"You never have to." "I'm not going anywhere." "I don't hate you, I love you so much."

"I love you too.'

"What I said about John was because I was angry." "You have to know I didn't mean that."

"I know."

"You're the best lover I've ever had."

"Really?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes." She kissed him.


	56. Chapter 56

It was the middle of July. Cameron and Cody had been extremely busy lately and hadn't really had time to plan anything for their vowel renewal. On top of doing shows they were doing press tours for All Elite Wrestling's television debut on October 2nd. They were in Dallas and had a few hours to themselves they had to do something else. Cameron had just gotten back to the room. Cody was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hey." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "What's up?"

"I want you to look at this brochure." She said handing it to him.

He looked at it. "Hawaii?"

"Yeah." "I was thinking we could have our vowel renewal ceremony there."

"Like a beach ceremony."

"Yeah." "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Well good we finally have something decided." "Now we just have to decide who we're inviting."

"I thought we already decided, family and close friends."

"Yeah but which close friends."

"Ones that actually want to come and don't just feel the need to."

"Does that include Max?" (MJF)

"Absolutely." "We didn't even know him when we got married."

"I think he was still in high school when we got married." "If were gonna go that way, we didn't know have the people we know now when we got married."

"Let's figure it out later." He kissed her.

"Boy I wonder what you want." She said smiling.

"We've both been so tired." "I'm not tired right now." "Please."

"Alright." They went into the bedroom.

Two days later Cameron and Cody were at home. She was getting ready to leave for the gym.

"I'll be back." She said.

"Ok." They kissed, "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later there was a knock at the door. Cody answered it. An older man was standing there.

"Hi." He said. "Does Cameron Westfield live here?"

"Yes she does but she's not here right now." "I'm her husband." "Can I help you?"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet my son-in-law." "My name is Nathaniel Westfield, I'm Cameron's father."

* * *

**I want to address a review I got on the last chapter. When I first started this story Cody was only supposed to be someone Cameron slept with, who later became her boss when she signed with AEW. Then not a lot people were showing interest, so for my own entertainment I decided to make Cameron and Cody a couple. I liked them together so I decided to prolong them dating, which turned into marriage. During the later chapters I really did think about breaking them up. The reader didn't know what was going to happen and neither did I. I decided as I was writing. Sorry if the choices disappointed some of you but if read the summary it doesn't indicate Cameron and John will get together in the end at all. I was going to put her with John but I thought what if I swerved you guys. I guess for some of you it was the wrong choice but I stand by it. I hope the select few that have enjoyed the story stay till the end. That being said, does anyone have any requests?**


	57. Chapter 57

"Sorry to sound rude but do you have any proof?" Cody asked.

"Yes I have a report from 23& Me." He handed him the paper. Cody looked at it.

"Come on in." He went inside. "I'm Cody."

"It's nice to meet you." They sat down on the couch.

"Cameron should be back anytime." "She went to the gym."

Nathaniel saw Cameron and Cody's wedding picture. "Wow she's beautiful."

"She is."

"How long have you been married?"

"We've been together for twelve years, married for six and a half."

Ten minutes later Cameron came through the door.

"I'm home." She said. Nathaniel stood up. "Oh hello."

"Hello Cameron." "My name is Nathaniel." "I know this will come as a shock but, I'm your father."

"My father?" She said confused. "I don't have a father."

"I didn't think I had a daughter but 23& Me says differently." He handed her the paper. She looked at it.

"I'm gonna leave for awhile and let you guys talk." Cody said. He grabbed his keys and left.

Cameron sat down on the couch. He sat back down.

"Mom always said you left when she told you she was pregnant." Cameron said.

"That's not true." "I never knew she was pregnant." "We only knew each other briefly." "She was in New York City with a traveling ballet company." "We met that weekend and she stayed at my place for two nights." "I never saw or heard from her again after that." "My wife and I decided to do the 23& Me just for fun." "You could imagine my surprise when it said I had a daughter."

"Mom never said she was a ballerina." "Then again we never talked much."

"I figured that." "I contacted her first." "She said she didn't know where you were and didn't care, then she hung up on me."

"That sounds like her." "We have no form of a relationship." "She can't stand me." "So, you're married?"

"Yes." "For thirty years."

"Do you have any children?"

"We wanted them but Gail has a medical condition that left her unable to conceive."

"Do you still live in New York City?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a stock broker." "Musician on the side."

"No wonder I'm always singing."

"What do you do?"

"Cody and I are both professional wrestlers."

"I've heard of that." "How long have you been doing it?"

"Twenty years."

"Have you ever won a belt?"

"No all the organizations I worked for in the past didn't have Women's Championships during my time there." "The company I work for now is unveiling one in the next couple months, so I'm hopeful."

"I'd like to see some of your wrestling."

"Here." She took out her phone and put on a YouTube clip showing some of one of her matches.

"Wow you're a lot stronger then you look." "What was that?"

"That was my finisher, it's called Sealed Fate.

"It looks painful."

"That's what I've been told."

A few hours later Cody came home. Nathaniel was gone. Cody sat next to Cameron on the couch.

"How did it go?" Cody asked.

"He's such a nice man." "He never knew about me." "My mom lied to me." "It just felt so nice to be wanted." "I never felt that until I became a member of this family." "I still can't believe I have a father."

* * *

**I'm still on the fence about a baby from Cameron and Cody. It wouldn't be immediate, so Cody with be the father without question.**


	58. Chapter 58

A month later All Elite Wrestling was in Brooklyn for a show. Cameron and Nathaniel had been talking daily. She was leaving tickets for Gail and Nathaniel. She and Cody had just arrived at the arena. After they put their bags in his locker room they went to catering.

"What's up Cody?" Max said.

"Not much."

"So Cameron." Max said putting his arm around her. "When are you gonna dump Cody and runaway with me." He said jokingly.

"Max I told you we can't discuss that in front of Cody." She said jokingly. Cody laughed.

"Don't worry Cameron." Cody said. "I know Max isn't equipped enough to satisfy you."

"Fuck you." Max said jokingly. He started making a coffee. "Cody told me your dad's coming tonight Cameron."

"He is." "I get to meet my, I guess you could call her stepmom tonight to."

"I think it's great he found you."

"I've talked to her on the phone." "She seems really nice."

"We're all going out to dinner after the show tonight." Cody said. "Me, Cameron, Dustin, Gail and Nathaniel."

"I'm sure you guys will have a good time."

When Cameron went out for her match, she looked over where Gail and Nathaniel were sitting. It gave her so much joy to see the pride on their faces. She won her match.

Afterwards they were all at the restaurant.

"So did you guys enjoy your first wrestling experience?" Dustin asked Gail and Nathaniel.

"I had fun." Gail said.

"It was definitely an experience." Nathaniel said. "Everyone in the ring seemed to be having just as much fun as we were." "Cody does your whole family wrestle?"

"Everyone but my mom did." "It's actually because of my dad that I met Cameron." "He's the one who introduced us."

"He walked me down the aisle at our wedding." Cameron said. "Speaking of our wedding, we're doing a vowel renewal ceremony in October and we would like the two of you to come."

"We would love to." Gail said.

"We wouldn't miss it." Nathaniel said.


	59. Chapter 59

All Elite Wrestling was making it's television debut next week. Cody had been very busy promoting it. Cameron was making the final preparations on the vowel renewal ceremony. It was in five weeks. In addition to that on the debut episode of AEW Dynamite, Cameron was taking on Nyla Rose to determine the inaugural AEW Women's World Champion. So she'd been training very hard. Cameron was sitting on the couch in the hotel room watching a YouTube video on her laptop. Cody had just walked through the door.

"Hi babe." He said.

"Hi." She said irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see this interview Brandi did yesterday?"

"No."

"Come here." He sat down next to her on the couch. She rewound the video a bit and pressed play. Brandi was just asked her thoughts on the upcoming Cameron vs Nyla Women's World Championship match.

"_I think Nyla deserves to be there a hundred percent." Brandi said on the video. "However Cameron Connor doesn't deserve to be there at all." "It's clear why she is." "She is married to a VP of the company after all."_

Cameron stopped the video.

"Can you believe her?" She said angrily. "Not only are some fans accusing me of only being in the match because we're married, now I have my own co-workers doing it." "I won that Fatal-4-Way and I earned that match."

"I know." "You know why she's doing this." "It's because she jealous." "Don't pay any attention to her or anyone else."

"I just want to be thought of as a worthy competitor on my own."

"You are." "You always have been."

"It's just so frustrating."

"I know baby." "I know what'll cheer you up." "Want me to go me some of our ice cream?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'll be right back." He kissed her.

Before going to get the ice cream Cody went to Brandi's room and knocked on the door.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"How could you say that about Cameron?" He said angrily. "You know it's not true."

"You're mad." "Why don't you come in here and I'll make you feel better."

"Brandi, when are you going to get this through your head?" "I don't want you." "I don't love you, I never did." "You were there and I was horny, a fling that's all." "I love Cameron." "Did you even stop to think about how what you said could affect the company as a whole?" "I doubt it because all you think about is yourself." He walked away.

Cameron and Cody were eating the ice cream when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. "What?" "You're kidding?" "Thanks for telling me." "Bye." He hung up.

"What?"

"That was Nick." "Tony saw that interview Brandi did and he was pissed." "He suspended her for a month without pay."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Serves her right."

A week later everyone was at the arena. Cody had the first match and was waiting to go out.

"Hey handsome." Cameron said going up to him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Ready for your match?"

"Yeah."

"I just talked to Nathaniel he and Gail will be watching."

"Good." His music came on. "I love you." He gave her a quick kiss and went out.

An hour later Cameron was getting ready to go out her match. She was standing with Dustin and Cody.

"Are you nervous?" Dustin asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." She said anxiously.

"I've never seen you this nervous." Cody said. "Come here." They hugged. "Aw babe, you're shaking."

"I know this could be my one and only shot." "I'm not a spring chicken like most of women here." "I'm thirty-seven."

"Listen Cameron, you are going to do so great, I know it." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her music came on.

The match up to this point had been grueling, back and forth for the last fifteen minutes. Nyla had Cameron on the top turnbuckle. Cameron was able to slip down and hit a Powerbomb. It took her a few seconds to crawl into the cover but when she did, the ref counted to three. She celebrated holding the title high. She felt so many emotions in that moment.

Cameron went to the back hugged Dustin then Cody, then she began to cry tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you." Cody said.

"I'll getting all emotional and this is supposed to be a happy moment." She said wiping her eyes.

"It's ok." "Let it out."

"When I started wrestling I never thought this day would come." "Everything I've been through in career, from sleeping in my car to my injury, this makes it all worth it." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	60. Chapter 60

Everyone who was going to the vowel renewal ceremony was on a plane to Hawaii. There was of course Cameron and Cody, Michelle, Gail, Nathaniel, Max, Dustin, Nick and Matt. It was Cameron and Cody's seventh wedding anniversary. After the ceremony everyone was going to a luau. As they were in the air Cameron got up to go to the bathroom.

"No mile high clubbing." Max said jokingly.

Cameron laughed. "Max shut up."

"If we want to have sex later we'll just use your room Max." Cody said jokingly.

"Does that mean I get to watch?" Max said jokingly.

"No." Cameron and Cody both said at the same time.

When they got to the beach where they were having the ceremony, the sun was just starting to set. Since they didn't need an actual officiant for this Dustin was doing it. Cameron had on a white summer dress and Cody had on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. A white archway was set up near the water. They were about to start. Nathaniel was going to walk Cameron to Cody.

"You look so beautiful." Nathaniel said.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad I at least get to be part of the vowel renewal."

"Me to."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Nathaniel walked Cameron to Cody. Cameron and Cody held hands.

"We're all here today to celebrate the love of Cameron and Cody." Dustin said. "Today is their seventh anniversary and they have chosen to renew their vows." "Let's start with you Cameron."

"Cody." She said. "On this day seven years ago I spoke of time." "How time had changed things." "Standing here again with you today that couldn't be more true." "So much has changed but the one thing that never has is my love for you." "I couldn't be happier and just like before, I can't wait to see what adventures and surprises time will bring us."

"Again just like seven years ago, that was absolutely beautiful." Cody said. "Over the last seven years we've had our rough patches." "At one point it seemed like one of them would tear us apart." "I thought one of my worst fears would come true, but we found our way back to each other." "Making our relationship and love even stronger." "I love you Cameron and I know we can handle anything."

"You may now kiss your wife." Dustin said. They kissed.

After the luau Cameron and Cody went to a hotel honeymoon suite. They were sitting on the couch.

"I have a present for you Cameron." Cody said. He handed her a square box. She opened it. It was a wedding ring, sliver with a big diamond in the middle and red pedal diamonds around the big diamond. It looked like a rose. "Look at the inside." "I had it engraved." She picked it up. The inscription read.

_"To my soulmate, the love of my life. - Cody_

She kissed him. "It's so beautiful, I love it." "I love you Cody."

"I love you too Cameron." They kissed.


	61. Chapter 61

It was now the year 2020. Cameron held the AEW Women's World Championship for four months before losing it two weeks ago. She was at home in bed sleeping. Her alarm clock started to go off. She shut it off. Today was Cameron's thirty-eighth birthday. Cody was away on business in Florida. This was the first time in a long time that Cameron would be spending her birthday alone. Normally Cody went all out for Cameron's birthday. She was on her laptop in the living room when the Skype ring started going off. She pressed the button to connect and Cody popped up on the screen.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi honey."

"How are you this morning?"

"Good." "What about you?" "Keeping busy?"

"Yeah." "I just wanted to talk to you before I headed into the next meeting."

"I'm glad you called." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "It's only been two days but you know I hate being away from you."

"I hate it to."

"I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

_He forgot my birthday." _She thought.

During the course of the day Nathaniel called to wish Cameron a happy birthday.

At around seven o'clock that night Cameron's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Michelle said.

"Hi mom."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, you and Nathaniel are the only ones who remembered."

"Cody didn't remember?"

"Nope." "It's ok though." "I know he's dealing with a lot right now."

"Since Cody's out of town, would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure." "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Ok."

Cameron was about to go into Michelle's house. When she opened the door Cody and all of their friends popped out and yelled. "Surprise."

"What?" Cameron said.

"You thought I forgot your birthday?" Cody said walking up to her. "Come on Cameron, you know better then that." "Every time I do something on your birthday, you expect it." "This year I got you."

"You did." She said smiling. They hugged. "I thought you were in Florida."

"I was, yesterday."

They just finished cake.

"Ok now, if everyone will follow me outside for Cameron's birthday present." Cody said.

Everyone went outside. On the street was a light blue Mustang Convertible. It had a big red bow on the hood. It was a car Cameron had always wanted.

"Cody." Cameron said shocked.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." "Thank you."

Cameron and Cody had just got home.

"Cody." Cameron said.

"What?"

"Count to thirty and then come upstairs." She said smiling.

He smirked. "Ok." She went upstairs.

After he counted to thirty he headed upstairs. He could smell candles burning as he got closer to the bedroom. When he went into the bedroom Cameron was under the blankets naked.

"Come here." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He got in bed with her. They kissed he rolled her on her back and got on top of her. They looked at each other with love and happiness. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	62. Chapter 62

Two months later Cameron and Cody were busier then ever. They were in their hotel room. It was very early in the morning. Cameron and Cody came out from under the covers.

"Well good morning to you to." Cameron said smiling. "We both have to get ready to go now."

"I wanna snuggle."

"I know you do baby but we don't have time."

"Alright at least give me a kiss." She kissed him and got up.

Cameron was doing Chris Jericho's podcast today. They were doing it in the hotel conference room. They were just starting.

"Thank you for being here today Cameron." Chris said.

"It's my pleasure."

"I'd like to start with you winning and losing the AEW Women's World Championship." "As I saw it was very emotional for you."

"It was." "It was my first time winning a championship anywhere."

"Would you like to be champion again someday?"

"Of course but if I never get to, I can at least say I was once."

They were talking about her career before All Elite Wrestling.

"Let's talk about your early career." Chris said.

"I started training while I was still in college." "I also had my first match in college." "When I first started out I was barely being paid." "I was training and having matches at the same time." "In the venues I worked in for the first few years, not only was I a performer but also part of the ring crew." "Sometimes if I didn't make enough money for a hotel room that night, I'd sleep in my car."

"In your car?"

"Yes."

"That's so dangerous."

"Yes it is but I was a nineteen year old kid with a dream."

They talked about her career for a little while longer.

"Can we talk about you and Cody?" Chris asked.

"Of course."

You've been married seven years right?"

"Yes."

"How long were you dating before he proposed?"

"Three years."

"His father introduced you right?"

"Yes but that was three years before we started dating." "He was only eighteen when I first met him." "He asked me out that day and I said no."

"Did you like him?"

"Well I slept with him the next night, so yeah." She said smiling.

Chris laughed. "Why didn't it turn into something then?"

"I treated it as a one night stand because I was afraid of my feelings for him." "When we ran into each other three years later we picked up right where we left off."

Three days later Cameron and Cody were at home. Cody was in his home office going over some papers. Cameron came into the room

"Cody we need to talk." She said.

"Sure." He said not looking up from what he was doing. She walked up to his desk and put something down on it. He looked over to what it was. It was a pregnancy test that said. "Pregnant" "6-8 weeks" He looked up at her shocked. She looked nervous. "Really?"

"Yeah." She said nervously.


	63. Chapter 63

"Well um… Cody said unsure.

"My thoughts exactly." "How did this happened?" She said confused. "I'm using birth control." "I didn't miss any I know it."

Cody stood up and went around to Cameron. "Cameron calm down."

"Calm down?" "I'm pregnant Cody." "Do you realize what that means?"

"Yes I do."

"What if something's wrong?"

"With the baby?"

"Yeah." "I'm older." "What if the baby's born with something wrong with it?" "Maybe I shouldn't have it." "I don't know what to do."

"Let's call the doctor get you checked out and go from there."

"Ok."

"Come here." They hugged. "No matter what happens or what we decide everything will be ok."

"I'm just freaked out."

"I know."

The next morning Cameron and Cody went to the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Everything looks absolutely fine." The doctor said.

"You're certain?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, everything is developing normally." "Since you are on the older side I'd like you to have monthly appointments."

"Ok."

"How far along is she again?" Cody asked.

"Eight weeks."

Later that night Cameron and Cody had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch.

"We have to talk about the baby." Cody said.

"I know." "Do you want it?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you want."

"Well it's all I've thought about for the last twenty-four hours and, yes I want it."

"When I first found out about it I wasn't sure what I wanted." "After thinking about it, I'm glad you want to keep it because so do I."

"So, we're doing this?" "We're having a baby?"

"I'm still scared but yes."

"It's alright Cameron, I'm scared to." "We'll learn together."

* * *

**In response to a review just FYI, there were absolutely no pregnancies in Contractual Girlfriend. **


	64. Chapter 64

Cameron and Cody hadn't told anyone about the baby yet. It'd only been a week and they were already having a hard time keeping it under wraps. People they knew were questioning why Cameron wasn't wrestling. They said Cameron injured her knee but they knew some people weren't buying it. It was early in the morning. Cameron and Cody were in a hotel room getting ready to Skype Gail and Nathaniel to tell them about the baby. Gail and Nathaniel popped up on the laptop screen.

"Hey you two." Gail said.

"Hi Gail." Cody said.

"Hi Cody."

"How are you guys this morning?" Cameron asked.

"We're doing good." Nathaniel said.

"We have something to tell you guys." "You're going to be grandparents, I'm pregnant, we're having a baby."

"Really, we're getting a grandbaby?" Nathaniel said happily.

"Yes."

"This is great news." Gail said. "What did Michelle say?"

"She doesn't know yet." Cody said. "We're telling her and Dustin at dinner tomorrow night."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled."

"We are very happy for you, we love you and we know you'll make great parents." Nathaniel said.

Cameron and Cody both had autograph signing. They were in the parking lot about to get into their rental cars.

"I'll see you tonight at the arena." Cameron said.

"Have a good day." "Both of you." They kissed. "I love you." He looked at her stomach. "I love you."

"We love you too."

Later that night Cameron was at the arena. She was walking back from catering.

"Hi Cameron." Max said coming up beside her.

"Hi Max.

"How's your knee?"

"Sore."

"Then why aren't you limping?" He said smiling. "What's really going on?" "What are you and Cody hiding?" "Did he knock you up or something?" He said jokingly.

"I gotta go."

The next day Cameron and Cody were at home. Cameron had just gotten back from the store.

"I'm home." She said. "Cody?" She put the grocery bags in the kitchen and went upstairs. "Cody?"

"What baby?" He said from inside one of the guestrooms. She went into the room and Cody had taken the bed down. The matress and box spring were in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Well the baby's gonna need a room."

"Honey I'm not having the baby for another seven months."

"I know but we're hardly here."

A few hours later Cody just came back from a storage unit.

"I'm back." He said. He went into the kitchen. Cameron's back was to him. She was chopping up chicken on a cutting board on the kitchen island.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Let me do that."

"Cody I can still cook."

"You always whip yourself into a frenzy when making dinner for other people." He stood behind her and put his hands on her stomach. She smiled. "You can't be doing that anymore." He rubbed her stomach. "Tell mommy she needs to take it easy."

"Tell daddy mommy needs to cook so grandma Michelle and uncle Dustin have something to eat." She turned her head. They kissed

Everyone was sitting down to dinner.

"We have something to tell you guys." Cody said. He looked at Cameron.

"Last week I found out that, I'm pregnant." Cameron said smiling.

"I knew it." Dustin said. "I knew the knee injury was a cover." He stood up with a big smile on his face and went over to Cameron. They hugged. "Congratulations, you'll be a great mom." He hugged Cody.

"This is so great." Michelle said happily. "I'm gonna be a grandma." "No one deserves it more then you two."


	65. Chapter 65

Cameron's pregnancy was now public knowledge. Fan support had poured in for Cameron and Cody. She was three months pregnant. Cameron was at the doctor in Georgia at her monthly check up. She was hooked to the machine.

"Ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." The doctor turned the screen so she could see it. She smiled. "Is everything still ok?

"Fine." "I'm going to print out some sonogram pictures."

"Ok."

The doctor unhooked the machine. "You can sit up now." She sat up.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes." "Cody and I have been wondering about something." "We've been wondering if we can still have sex." "Ever since I found out I was pregnant, whenever we start to have sex we stop because we're afraid we'll hurt the baby."

"Yes you can still have sex." "Many first time parents think you can't but you can."

"Ok good."

"Any other questions?"

"No."

Cameron had just gotten into her car. She got out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "I just got out of the doctor."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm headed to the airport now."

"See you in a few hours." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Cameron was in Lexington, Kentucky to be with Cody who was on the road with All Elite Wrestling. Cameron just walked into the hotel room. Cody stood up from the couch smiling and went over to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "God I missed you two."

"Do you wanna see a sonogram?"

"What is that?"

"A picture of the baby."

"A picture of the baby?"

"Yeah.'

"Yeah I wanna see it." She took it out of her purse. "Aw."

"I know."

Later that night Cameron was backstage at the arena in catering. Dustin came up to her.

"Hi Dustin." She said.

"Hi." "How was your appointment today?"

"Good."

"I can't wait until you find out what it is."

"Me either."

"Do you want to see the sonogram?"

"Yeah." She showed him. "That is so cute."

After the show Cameron and Cody were in their hotel room sitting on the couch eating their ice cream. Cody bent down and put his head on Cameron's stomach.

"Are you enjoying that ice cream?" Cody asked. "It's good huh?" "Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you." "You have so much love waiting for you." "Not just from mommy and daddy but uncle Dustin, grandma Michelle, grandma Gail and grandpa Nathaniel." "We all love you so much already and we just want you here." He kissed her stomach.

They'd just finished the ice cream. Cody had just thrown the carton away and was on his way back to the couch. Cameron grabbed a couch pillow and put it under her shirt.

"Will you still love me when I look like this?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I will." Cody said sitting back down next to her. "That will be a sign of our beautiful child growing inside you."

She took the pillow out. "Guess what the doctor said we can do." She said smiling.

"Is she sure?"

"Yes." She kissed him. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. As they kissed he picked her up off the ground. They went into the bedroom laid down on the bed and took off each other's shirts. He kissed the side of her neck. "Oh Cody, oh god." She moaned.

* * *

**I've gotten a few requests for a Toni Storm/John Cena story. I don't have a problem doing it but I don't watch NXT, or NXT UK so I don't know anything about her.**


	66. Chapter 66

Cameron was five months pregnant and showing. She and Cody were at the doctor finding out the sex of the baby.

"Are you guys ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" Cody said smiling.

"Yes."

"Still a healthy boy right?" Cameron asked.

"Yes everything is fine."

Cameron looked at Cody and smiled. "We're having a baby boy Cody." She said happily.

"I know." He said just as happily. They kissed.

When they got home from the doctor they both sent a group text informing everyone in their phone contacts that they were having a boy. They also updated all their social media accounts with the news.

Later that day they were painting the nursery a robin's egg blue.

"I think it's coming along nicely." Cameron said.

"Me to." "Need a break?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to overdo it."

"Honey I think it's very sweet you care so much but I'm fine." "Ok?"

"Ok."

"See, I even have enough strength to do this?" She took the roller and got him in the arm.

"Oh that's how it is huh?" He said smiling. He got her with his roller.

"That's it." They took turns getting each other with their rollers.

"Ok you win." "You know, you look hot covered in blue paint."

"I do huh?"

"Yeah." They kissed. As they were kissing the baby moved.

She broke the kiss. "Cody the baby's kicking." She said happily. "Here feel." He put his hand on her stomach.

"I feel it." He said smiling. "He's saying hi to mommy and daddy." "Well hi to you to."

* * *

**I have an idea for a story. It's not a love story. A woman meets her favorite wrestler. He rapes her she reports it but nobody believes her. Not even some of her own family. Thoughts?**


	67. Chapter 67

Cameron was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was showing more. She could only stay on the road with Cody for another week. After that she would be entering her third trimester and unable to travel for the remainder of her pregnancy. They were in Chicago. Cody woke up to the alarm clock ringing. He shut it off. When he opened his eyes Cameron wasn't in bed next to him. He went out into the living room. Cameron was sitting on the couch with a room service tray in front of her. Cody's breakfast was still covered up.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"I ordered breakfast." "I tried to wait for you to get up but we were hungry."

"That's ok." Cody went to the bathroom then sat down to Cameron. They kissed. He took the cover off of his breakfast. "All my favorites." "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"The baby was practicing wrestling moves in my stomach."

"Of course he was it's in his blood."

"Another Rhodes for the legacy."

"Unless he decides to go by Connor." "Or Rhodes-Connor or Connor-Rhodes."

"Just two more months." She said excitedly.

"I know." He said in the same tone.

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Later that night they were at the arena. Cody was getting ready to go out for his match.

"I love you." Cody said to Cameron. He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "I love you."

"We love you too." His music came on. He went out.

Cody's match had been going on for about five minutes. Cameron was watching it. Suddenly she felt sharp pains in her stomach.

"Ow!" She said. Max was walking by and stopped.

"Cameron are you ok?"

"My stomach hurts, it really hurts."

He got her a folding chair. "Sit down." She sat down. "Can somebody go get Dustin?"

Dustin came about a minute later.

"Cameron what's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"I think I'm losing the baby." "It hurts." She said scared.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"We have to wait for Cody."

"I'll tell Cody and he'll meet you there." Max said. "You shouldn't wait." "You should go now."

"My water just broke."

"We're going." Dustin said.

Lucky for them the hospital was just ten minutes away. Dustin sped so they were there in three. When she got into a room the doctor informed Cameron that she was eight centimeters dilated.

Back at the arena Max was still waiting for Cody. It had been fifteen minutes. Cody had just won the match. He went to the back.

"Cody Dustin took Cameron to the hospital." Max said. "She was having stomach pains."

"Shit." Cody said worried.

When Cody got to the hospital he went up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my wife Cameron Runnels." Cody said.

The woman typed into the computer. "She's on the fourth floor, labor and delivery."

"Labor and delivery?" "She's only seven months pregnant."

Cody went up to the fourth floor. He told the people at the front desk who he was. A few seconds later Dustin came out in scrubs. He gave them to Cody.

"She's in labor." Dustin said.

"It's to early."

"It'll be ok."

Cody went into Cameron's hospital room.

"Baby." Cody said going over to her bedside.

"Cody I'm scared." Cameron said.

"It's gonna be fine."

"One more push." The doctor said. She pushed and heard crying a few seconds later.

"He's alive." Cameron said relieved. She only saw him for a second before they took him away. He was very tiny and you could see through his skin.

Cameron got moved to a regular room. She was crying.

"I know you're worried about him." Cody said. "I am to but I know he'll pull through."

"It's not just that." She sniffled. "This is my fault." "I knew my body was to old."

"Listen to me Cameron, this is not your fault honey." "He was just born early." "You did nothing wrong." "Nothing."

"What if something happens?" "What if he doesn't make it?"

"He's gonna make it." "It may take a few months but eventually we're taking him home."

She hugged him. "I'm so scared Cody."

"I'm scared to."

* * *

**If I were to do my story idea, who should the wrestler be?**


	68. Chapter 68

The baby had been born two days ago. He was in an incubator. They hadn't picked a name yet so he was temporarily known as baby Runnels. Cameron was being discharged from the hospital today she had no intention of leaving. She intended on staying with the baby until he was discharged, whenever that happened to be. Cameron was in her hospital room. The nurse brought her discharge papers and she signed them. She went to the NICU. Every time she saw the baby it broke her heart to see all the tubes hooked to him. No one had even held him yet.

"Hi sweetie pie." She said. "Well mommy has a clean bill of health." "Now we just have to wait for yours." The baby looked at her. He had Cody's eyes. "You have your daddy's beautiful eyes."

Cody came into the room holding a cup holder and two coffees. "Hi babe."

"Hi."

"Sorry I took so long." They were moving at glacier speed at the coffee shop.

"It's ok." They kissed. She took her coffee.

"Have you been discharged yet?"

"Yeah I just signed the papers."

"How's our little guy today?"

"Still the same."

"He'll be home with us before you know it."

"I hope so."

"He will."

"He seems ok but the doctor said anything could happen."

"I know but nothing has and nothing will." "He's only going to get better."

"I just feel like I've already failed him as a mother." "He's in that incubator helpless and I can't do a thing to make him better."

"Cameron you are a great mother." "Being here with him is all we can do right now."

"I just want to take him home."

"I know that's what I want to."

Michelle came down to visit for a few hours. A few hours after that Cameron and Cody were sitting there. Cameron yawned.

"Cameron go back to the hotel and get some rest." Cody said.

"No I'm fine."

"I know you want to stay with him but you need to take care of yourself to." "I'll stay with him."

"Alright." She went over to the incubator. "Sweetie pie, I'm gonna leave for a little while." "Daddy is going to stay with you." "I love you." She went back over to Cody. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cameron had been gone for about an hour. Dustin came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"There he is." Dustin said going over to the incubator. "Hi." "Where's your mommy?"

"I made her go to the hotel and get some rest." "She was exhausted."

"How is he?"

"The same."

"How are you?"

"I'm being strong for Cameron but in reality, I'm as scared as she is." "I don't want anything to happen to him Dustin." "If something does I don't know what- He stopped put his head down and sniffled.

"Cody hey, it's ok." "I know it's hard but you're doing great."


	69. Chapter 69

The baby had been in the hospital for two weeks. He was improving but slowly. He still didn't have a name. Cody was in Jacksonville on business. Cameron was at the hospital. The only time she went back to the hotel was to sleep, that was only because she promised Cody she would. She was reading the baby a story when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi babe." Cody said.

"Hi."

"How's my little guy today?"

"He's doing good."

"Good." "How about you?" "Have you been sleeping enough?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." "I don't want two people I love in the hospital."

"I won't end up in the hospital."

"Any change on the baby's prognosis?"

"No he still has to stay here for the next three or four months."

"At least he's getting better."

"Yeah."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you." "You know, eventually we have to name him." "We can't call him the baby forever."

"I know." "I have to go but I love you both."

"We love you too." "See you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Us either." "Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Cameron looked over at the baby.

"That was daddy." She said. He's coming to see us tomorrow." "Now, where was mommy in the story?"

The next day Cody came into the room holding a stuffed bear.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Cameron said. They kissed.

"There's my little guy." Cody said going over to incubator. The baby looked at him. "I bought you a present little guy." "What do you think?" "Do you like him?"

"Cody I want to name the baby after you."

"Cody Jr.?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."


	70. Chapter 70

After four months little Cody was finally health and strong enough to go home.

"Come here my little sweetie pie." Cameron said picking Cody up. "Guess where we're going." "We're going home."

"Ga." Little Cody said.

"Yeah home." "Daddy's gonna be there tomorrow." "You get to do something fun." "You get to get on your first airplane."

The next day little Cody had just woke up from a nap.

"Hi my little sweetie pie." Cameron said picking him. "You woke up just in time." "Daddy should be home any time now." When Cameron was coming down the stairs with little Cody in her arms the front door opened. Cody came in. "See there's daddy." Cody saw them and smiled. "Hey you two."

"Hi." When she got to the landing they kissed.

"Can I see my little guy?" She handed him to him. "Hi." "Did you miss daddy?"

"Ga." Little Cody said.

"Yeah." "Do you like your room?"

"He just woke up from a nap." Cameron said. "Now it's time for lunch."

"You get the bottle I'll feed him?" Cody said.

"Ok." She went into the kitchen.

Cody sat down with little Cody on the couch "It's so nice to be able to hold you at home." A few minutes later Cameron came in with the bottle. "Here's your lunch." As Cody gave it to him little Cody was try to hold it by himself. "Oh you want to hold it by yourself huh?" Cody let it go but held the bottom so the baby would drop it.

"He's been doing that with me lately."

"He'll we walking soon at this rate." Cody said jokingly.

Later that night little Cody was in bed. Cameron and Cody were sitting on the couch.

"Cody I want to get my tubes tied." Cameron said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." "Obviously normal precautions aren't a sure thing for us." "I don't want any more children."

"Alright." "Then I'll get a vasectomy."

"You don't have to."

"I don't want you to have to go through surgery." "Let me get a vasectomy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

At around two o'clock in the morning they heard crying on the baby monitor. Cameron went to get up. Cody stopped her.

"I'll go." He said. He kissed her.

"Thank you." She laid back down.

Cody went into the nursery with a bottle and picked up the baby.

"It's ok little guy." He sat down in the rocking chair. "Here's your bottle."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	71. Chapter 71

For the past four years Cameron, Cody and little Cody were a little happy family. Little Cody was a happy healthy four year old boy. He was Cody's mini. Cameron was in LA for autograph signings. She couldn't wait to get home to Cody and little Cody tomorrow. She was having lunch at an outdoor cafe.

"Cameron." John said.

She looked up. "John hi."

"Listen I don't want any trouble." "I just came over to apologize."

"For?"

"The way I acted the last time we talked."

"That was years ago."

"I know but I still shouldn't have acted that way."

"I accept your apology."

"Good." "At the time I didn't think so, but you were right to pick Cody." "I think we were in love but what we were in love with the past."

"I agree with you."

"You have a very cute little boy."

"Thank you."

"It was good seeing you."

"Good seeing you to." He walked away.

Later that night Cameron was at her hotel. She'd just gotten off the phone with little Cody and was talking to Cody.

"I saw someone today."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Did you guys talk?"

"He apologized to me and said I was right for choosing you."

"He said that?"

"Yeah." "You're not upset are you?"

"Absolutely not." "I let go of my jealousy for John a long time ago."

The next afternoon Cameron walked through the front door.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Little Cody said excitedly running up to her.

She picked him up. "Hi sweetie pie." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where's your daddy?"

"In his office on a business call."

"Did daddy make you lunch?"

"We had sandwiches."

"What kind?"

"Turkey and chips."

"Sounds good." Cody came into the living room.

"Hi babe." Cody said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Mommy daddy can we play Candy Land?" Little Cody asked.

"Yes we can."

Later that night they were sitting down to dinner.

"Mommy." Little Cody said.

"What?"

"How did you and daddy meet?"

"Grandpa Dusty introduced us." "I was at an autograph signing, I saw grandpa and went over to say hi." "As I was daddy came over."

"I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life." Cody said. "I asked mommy out that day and she told me no."

"How come?" Little Cody asked.

"Daddy was very young when he asked me out." Cameron said.

"How young?"

"Eighteen." "When we saw each other three years later he asked me out again, I said yes and we've been together ever since."

"Did you like daddy when he asked you out the first time?"

"Yes I thought he was very cute."

Later that night Cameron and Cody had both just got done reading little Cody a story.

"Give mommy a hug and a kiss." Cameron said. He did.

"Daddy's turn." Cody said. He did.

"We love you." "See you in the morning.."

Cameron and Cody went to bed. They had an early flight in the morning. Cameron was faced away from him.

"Cameron." He said. He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Honey are you kidding?"

"No."

"We have to get up at six in the morning."

"I know that." "Come here."

"We need to go to sleep."

"Please baby, I want you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

She rolled over. "A half hour Cody, that's all."

"Ok." He got on top of her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.


End file.
